Supernatural Powers!
by NeverlanderGirl
Summary: Minato pindah sekolah ke kota terpencil dekat hutan, di sana dia ditodong pakai golok oleh seorang cewek, tengah malam! Lusanya, dia harus melawan makhluk aneh yang disebut...S! Shadow? Bukan! Tapi Setan! MinaYuka! Chap 5 updated! Mind to RnR?
1. Minato Vs Setan Nenek Nenek

**Waai waai…saya baru di fandom ini…perkenalkan…saya Aisa sang calon Ksatria! Saya sangat ingin bikin fic ini sejak lama! Eh salah sih, beberapa jam lalu…ehehe…eh kok malah curhat? Emm cerita ini musuhnya ada diganti, ntar juga ngerti…baca aja dulu ya? Bantu saya…saya masih pemula…hua…*sembah sujud* m(_ _)m**

**Ya sudahlah~**

Please read carefully

Attention, this fiction will be read through Yukari Takeba's Point of View

And, this is a MinaYuka fiction, I warn you once again…

And the story begin…

Oh yeah, don't forget to leave me some reviews and comments! xD

**Supernatural Powers!**

Persona? Itu mah punya saya!

Wei, jangan salah paham dulu! Yang saya punya cuma personaliti…

Kalo **Persona Series** sih milik **Atlus**…

**Yukari's PoV**

Namaku Yukari Takeba. Aku tinggal dengan kakak sepupuku, Mitsuru Kirijo, di sebuah rumah kos yang dimiliki ayahnya, di kota kecil terpencil dekat hutan bernama Tatsumi Land. Tiap hari sejak aku pindah ke kos ini, aku melihat banyak hal aneh…

Hal-hal aneh itu…selalu dihadapi oleh kak Mitsuru dan kak Akihiko, dia salah satu orang yang nge-kos di sini untuk berlatih meditasi—entah buat apa, tidak perlu ditanyakan—dan aku sedang _mencoba_ untuk menghadapi hal-hal aneh itu.

Saat ini, contohnya. Aku berada di luar kos-kosan, hampir tengah malam. Dan apa yang sedang kulakukan, kau tahu? Aku sedang bawa golok. Haha, seperti pembunuh tengah malam. Kalau aku masuk sekarang membawa ini, salah satu orang yang nge-kos, Junpei, akan pingsan berbuih-buih.

TENG TONG….TENG TONG…

Jam raksasa—bukan Big Ben—di pusat kota berdentang dua belas kali, pertanda tengah malam telah tiba. Sedikit saja, aku berharap orang yang merawat jam itu salah stel…tapi segera saja, lingkungan sekitarku berubah menjadi lebih suram.

Lampu yang menerangi jalan mati.

Genangan air hujan berubah jadi genangan darah.

Langit menjadi kehijauan angker, cahaya bulan menjadi mengerikan. Aku terus waspada dengan sekitarku, mengamati detil terkecil. Napasku mulai terengah karena saraf adrenalin-ku bekerja.

Bayangan-bayangan ketakutan muncul di benakku. Apakah _mereka_ akan muncul? Makhluk yang selama ini kami lawan…Setan…(A/N: ya, aku tahu: GUBRAK) yang selalu mengancam keseimbangan roh…dan hanya bisa dilawan oleh orang-orang yang memiliki potensi sebagai Pendeta Arwah (A/N: Ya, gubrak lagi) tapi…aku belum siap! Aku tahu aku punya potensi…tapi…aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini…

Sudah lama sekali aku berdiri di luar sambil membawa golok. Aku melihat sekitar dan mendengar lebih dalam.

Hanya ada suara tetesan darah…

Aliran sungai darah…

Suara angin yang dingin…

Dan langkah kaki…ha? Langkah kaki…?

Seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa bergerak dalam _jam ini_! Aku menoleh. "Si-siapa itu?" tanyaku mengancam. Napasku pendek, sesak karena rasa takut.

Tidak…apa itu…? Ha…? Hantu bermata satu…oh tidak…oh tidak…"Hah…!" aku menodong apapun itu dengan golok karena merasa terancam, tapi syukurlah, aku tidak sendiri;

"Takeba, tunggu!" suara dalam kak Mitsuru memanggilku. Aku segera menoleh dan bisa bernapas lagi. Aku tersenyum karena sangat lega. Lampu jalan menyala lagi dan sosok yang tadi kutodong golok ternyata seorang remaja laki-laki. Dia berambut _navy blue_ dan poni rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang kanan. Dia memakai head-set dan memegangi mp3 dengan ransel besar di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang sedemikian telat," kata Kak Misturu memecah ketegangan (baca: Ice breaking) dengan menyambut anak itu pakai kritik; "Namaku Mitsuru Kirijo, aku yang mengatur kos-kosan yang akan kau tinggali," dia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada anak itu.

"Kau Minato Arisato, benar?" tanya kak Mitsuru. Anak itu mengangguk dan diam.

Si rambut biru gelap tetap bergeming, lalu menatapku.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku pada kak Mitsuru.

"Dia adalah siswa pindahan, tapi karena asrama di tengah kota penuh, dia memilih untuk tinggal di sini," jelas kak Mitsuru lagi sebelum menatap anak itu dan berkata; "Ini Yukari Takeba, dia juga akan jadi anak kelas dua sepertimu musim semi ini,"

Aku agak kaget dia memperkenalkan diriku, jadi dengan gugup aku membungkuk dan berkata; "Hey,"

dia membalas; "Senang berkenalan denganmu," meski agak dingin kalau boleh kukomentari,

"Ahh…senang berkenalan denganmu juga," balasku. Lalu, mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, soal menodong pakai golok, aku bertanya pada kak Mitsuru; "Apa nggak apa membiarkannya tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak ada kos-kosan lain, tahun ini banyak yang mendaftar ke Gekkoukan…" jelas kak Mitsuru. Aku mengangguk, "Tapi bukan itu…"

"Oh, soal itu…" kata kak Mitsuru mengerti soal 'setan', 'golok' dan semacamnya yang berusaha kusampaikan. Dia hanya tersenyum; "Kita akan lihat…"

"Kau pasti lelah karena perjalanan, beristirahatlah, Takeba akan menunjukkan di mana kamar kos-mu…" kata kak Mitsuru membuatku kaget. Kenapa harus aku yang mengantarnya? Aku kan yang udah kedinginan di luar sini bawa-bawa golok? Jadi, sebelum kak Mitsuru ngibrit, aku menahannya;

"Tunggu kak!"

"Ya, Takeba?"

"Goloknya…" aku menyodorkan senjata biadab itu. "Oh, iya…" kak Mitsuru membawanya dengan belaian kasih sayang seperti membawa bendera negara. Aku memutar mata dan menatap anak itu; "Ayo, ikut aku…"

Aku membawanya ke lantai dua, dan kebetulan—eh, kesialan, Junpei baru mau masuk ke kamar kos-nya habis nonton film horror. "Yo, ada 'pa nih?" sapanya nyengir kepada kami, dan dia menatap Minato.

"Dia Minato Arisato-san, siswa pindahan yang mendaftar di tahun ke dua," aku yang menjawab setelah memutuskan akan percaya kalau Minato itu orang yang pendiam.

"Yo! Aku Junpei Iori, salam kenal…aku tahu betapa beratnya jadi anak baru…jadi aku mau bilang…hai! Heheh, baik kan, aku?" dia mulai nyerocos omong kosong. Aku menghela napas; "Sudah, sudah…nanti saja, dia sudah capek, lagipula tadi—eh…" aku menatap Minato dengan pucat pasi.

"Di mana kamarku," Minato menambahkan dengan dingin padaku, tanpa menatapku.

"E-ehh…itu…eng…"

"Kalau masih mau ngobrol, tidak perlu membawaku," katanya dengan dingin lagi. Ya ampun, apa masalah bocah ini? Kenapa dia dingin sekali?

"O-oh iya, emm…dah, Junpei…" aku kembali mengantar Minato, meninggalkan Junpei yang terkesima dengan betapa dinginnya Minato.

"Ya, ini kamar kos-mu, jangan lupa dikunci ya," kataku berusaha tetap ramah. Tidak ada tanggapan. Tatapanpun tak dia berikan. "Emm…apa kau mau minum dulu atau apa?" tanyaku. Hanya ada gelengan. Tidak mau menatapku. "Kalau butuh sesuatu, panggil Junpei saja, dia di kamar sebelahmu," lagi-lagi tidak ada tanggapan. Masih tidak mau menatapku.

"Yah…ehm…kuncinya kumasukkan di sini ya," kataku mulai merasa tidak enak hati dan memasukkan kunci kamarnya ke lubang kunci di pintu. Dia masih tidak menatap atau menjawabku. "Selamat malam," kataku masih ramah. Dan hanya ada suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup yang menanggapiku. Dia tidak menatapku.

Ouch, bahkan pintu kamarnya jauh lebih baik padaku…apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Selain menodongnya dengan golok, tidak ada lagi kan? Kira-kira kesalahan sebesar apa yang telah aku lakukan, ya? (A/N: kau menodongnya dengan golok, Yukari…GOLOK)

~.X.~

Begitu selesai mandi, pintu kamarku diketuk. Kak Mitsuru. Dia berdiri di depan kamarku sambil membawa segelas susu; "Takeba, mau susu?" tawarnya. "Emm…tidak, kak. Nanti saja aku ambil di bawah, ada apa ya?" tanyaku. "Oh iya, tolong antar Arisato ke sekolah ya, bersama Iori juga boleh, yang penting tidak nyasar ke sekolah. Tapi tolong cuci baju dulu. Suruh Iori juga ya, terimakasih…" dia ngeloyor pergi.

Aku menghela napas sambil menggosokkan kain ke papan cucian bersama Junpei yang terus menggerutu. Untung saja kak Mitsuru menyuruh kami mencuci pakaian kami sendiri. Kalau dia minta titip cuci, aku akan memakai goloknya untuk pastinya.

"Uuughh…ini bukan pekerjaan pria! Tanganku bisa jadi lembut, Yuka-tan!" gerutu Junpei.

"Hhh…" masa' tangan jadi lembut karena mencuci baju?

"Apa kak Mitsuru tidak mau membeli mesin cuci saja? Dia kan kaya!" gerutu Junpei lagi.

"…"

"Aku akan mengerjakan apapun selain ini!"

"Ya ya ya diam! Sana, potong kayu bakar! Biar kucuci bajumu!" bentakku marah. Junpei cengengesan dan langsung ke tempat pemotongan kayu bakar di belakangku.

Huh, tanpa Junpei menggerutu tiap tiga detik di telingaku, aku bisa mencuci seluruh pakaian di muka Bumi. Aku menyeka keringat di dahiku dan menengadah, mendapati Minato baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ohoho, ada yang ngeliatin cewek nih ye…" sindir Junpei, yang ternyata tahu apa yang baru saja dipandang Minato. Hmm…masa' aku? Ahai, ndak mungkin. Aku menggeleng dan menghela napas. "Jangan bercanda, Junpei. Minato tidak suka," kataku capek.

"Jangan bercanda, Yuka-tan…siapa yang tidak suka bercanda, sih?" Junpei ngeles. Aku menghela napas lagi. Bercanda, ya…hmm…apakah Minato bisa bercanda? Kita lihat saja…

"Hei, Minato-san…" panggilku. Dia hanya memandangku.

"Kalau Junpei tahu soal yang semalam, bagaimana jadinya ya…? Hahaha…" aku tertawa, membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Junpei kalau dia tahu aku menodong orang pakai golok.

Sayangnya, Minato tidak mengerti maksudku.

Gawatnya, Junpei salah paham.

"S-semalam…?"

"H-hey tunggu! Bukan apa-apa kok!" kataku cepat. "Beneran! Semalam nggak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara kami! Jangan langsung membuat kesimpulan!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Mustahil ada yang terjadi di antara kami semalam," kata Minato dengan dingin, membuat aku dan Junpei menoleh padanya. Mustahil…yah, paling tidak itu meluruskan pikiran kotor Junpei, tapi caranya mengatakan sangat dingin! Menyebalkan…

"Aku mau berangkat," kata Minato lagi.

"Hey, tunggu dulu! Kan masih pagi! Lagipula, aku yang harus mengantarmu!" teriakku kaget. Aku merasa Junpei menatapku lagi, seakan aku punya mata di belakang kepalaku. "Kak Mitsuru yang menyuruhku…"

"Aku bisa menemukannya sendiri," sahut Minato dingin.

"Ha-ha, oke oke, tapi kamu nggak mau telat buat hari pertama, kan? Jadi tunggu di situ, biar aku masakkan sarapan sebelum berangkat—Junpei, tolong dijemur ya," perintahku sebelum buru-buru masuk ke kos.

Junpei: "Menjemur…? Itu kan kerjaan cewek! Lagipula, sejak kapan cuciannya selesai?"

~.X.~

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku bermonolog menjelaskan ini itu. Kami ke sekolah jalan kaki bertiga. Junpei yang memang tidak perlu mendengarkan penjelasanku terus main PSP. Sementara itu, membuatku sedih, Minato menganggapku seolah aku tidak ada. Tidak merespon atau mengangguk atau paling tidak menatapku sedikit saja. Sepertinya dia membenciku.

Menyakitkan dan menyedihkan, sebenarnya apa salahku sih? Akhirnya kami sampai dan aku masih berusaha mengeluarkan senyum. "Nah, ini dia! Selamat datang di SMU Gekkoukan! Semoga kau suka!" kataku ceria.

Yang merespon malah Stupei; "Whoa, Yuka-tan…kau seperti pemandu tour yang professional dengan pakaian ketat…kau sangat…"

"Diam!"

Untuk menambah kesialanku lagi, aku sekelas dengan Minato. Dan Junpei. Satu tahun serasa satu juta tahun. Huaaaha…hiks hiks…satu tahun yang panjang…satu tahun yang menyedihkan…

"Aku merasa kalau tahun ini akan menyenangkan! Aku bisa merasakannya!" kata Junpei semangat.

Menyenangkan kepalamu…bersamamu dan Minato, di sekolah, di kelas, di kos! AAARGH! Mana golok kak Mitsuru? Biar kuasah!

Saat pelajaran, Minato memberitahu jawaban ke Junpei waktu Junpei ditanya Toriumi-sensei.

Sepulang klub, aku mendapati Minato bicara dengan kak Mitsuru soal cuaca.

Keesokan harinya, saat sarapan, kak Akihiko dan Minato bicara soal rasa sarapan (yang bukan aku buat seperti biasanya).

Meski tidak berlangsung lama, paling tidak dia memandang lawan bicaranya! Lalu kenapa hanya aku? Apa aku jelek? Apa wajahku menyebalkan? Mungkin! Apa aku menjengkelkan? Kenapa dia tidak mau memandangku, sih? Dia pasti…pasti dia membenciku!

"Hyeaaaaahhh!" aku mengasah golok sekuat tenaga, melampiaskan kekesalanku terhadap si biadab Minato yang dingin itu. Golok kak Mitsuru langsung mengkilap disinari cahaya bulan purnama. Malam itu purnama, indah sekali, cahayanya memantul dengan indah dari golok seram itu.

Kenapa aku mengasah golok malam-malam? Hanya menghilangkan stress…aku suka mengasah senjata, misalnya anak-anak panah dan busur-ku, golok kak Mitsuru, pisau dapur (ini bukan senjata) dan lainnya.

Aku melihat bayanganku di golok itu. Entah pukul berapa sekarang…harusnya aku masuk saja. Aku membereskan perlengkapan dan masuk.

"Takeba, kau habis melakukan apa?" tanya kak Mitsuru yang sedang memandangi kertas keramat di tangannya. Sebuah kertas mantra. Kak Mitsuru adalah seorang pendeta arwah yang bisa melawan setan-setan di tengah malam.

"Mengasah senjata, kak…" kataku sambil meletakkan goloknya di meja. Dia tersenyum, "Ini bagus sekali, _c'est magnifique!_" katanya senang.

"E-eh…apa ya? _Merci…_" aku berterimakasih padanya. Dia tertawa. Telepon berdering. Kak Misturu berdiri dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Aki, kau dari mana saja, sudah mau _Dark Hour_…" kata kak Mitsuru cemas. "Iya, aku tahu…tapi ada yang muncul…" suara kak Akihiko terdengar keras dari sambungan lain.

"Apa? Ini kan belum _Dark hour!_" tanya kak Mitsuru kaget.

"Iya, tapi yang satu ini menampakkan dirinya seenak hati…bukan salahku kalau aku tidak sengaja jatuh ke liang kubur yang lagi digali, kan?" protes kak Akihiko. Aku dan kak Mitsuru sweat drop.

Lalu…

TENG…TONG…TENG…TONG…

Jam raksasa di tengah kota berdering menandakan pukul dua belas malam telah tiba. Segera saja langit menjadi suram seperti kemarin.

"Mitsuru! Setan ini menghisap setan lainnya! Dia menjadi lebih besar!" teriak kak Akihiko dari telepon. "Aku akan segera kembali ke kos!" teriaknya dan memutus sambungan. Aku dan kak Mitsuru jaw drop.

"Apa? Berarti dibawa ke sini?" teriakku kaget. Kak Mitsuru menarik napas; "Takeba, bawa kabur Arisato dan Iori. Ambilkan golokku—ya, terimakasih, nah pergilah!" aku mengangguk dan naik ke atas setelah mengambil pisau dapur—siapa tahu perlu.

"JUNPEI! JUNPEI!" aku menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Stupei. "Ya, ya ya ya ya! Apaan sih?" Junpei membuka pintu dan aku masih menggedornya—aku menggedor muka Junpei.

"ADAW DAW DAW!" teriaknya. "O-o iya, sori sori…ayo kita kabur!" teriakku menggeretnya. "E-emang ada apa? Eh, apa itu?"

BOOM! BRAGH! Goncangan hebat melanda kos-kosan ini. Pasti setan-setan itu berbuat nakal. "GWAA ADA GEMPA YA? AYO LARI!" teriak Junpei gelagapan.

"Bentar, dodol! Minato!" teriakku dan menyeret Junpei. Minato keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah terganggu—tidak penting, siapa peduli dia bangun gara-gara gempa? "Minato! Bagus kalau kau sudah bangun! Kita harus kabur dari sini!" teriakku dan menyeret Junpei serta Minato ke bawah.

Kami berlari ke pintu belakang. Tanganku gemetara membuka kunci, tapi sebelum aku memutarnya terbuka, sesuatu menembus pintu itu.

Aku merunduk saking lemasnya. Semua membeku. Hantu kepala itu melayang melewati kami begitu saja.

"Ha-hantu kepala…" Junpei pingsan berbuih-buih. "Aagh sial!" gerutuku, sementara Minato memapah Junpei. "Yukari, kita ke lantai atas saja," usulnya serius. Aku mengangguk dan kami naik ke atas.

Saat mau naik ke lantai empat, ada suara benda pecah. Sesuatu yang besar, barang pecah belah, apa itu? Aku ternganga. APA LAGI KALAU BUKAN;

"TV-NYA! PECAAAH!" jeritku frustasi. Oh tunggu, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan TV! "Oh iya, Minato! Ini, buat jaga-jaga!" aku menyodorkan pisau dapur. Minato terbelalak menatapnya.

"Ayo lari!" teriakku dan kami kembali berlari sampai ke atap. Aku terburu-buru mengunci pintu, sementara Minato menyandarkan Junpei yang pingsan ke dinding. Aku menghela napas; "Harusnya kita aman sekarang…" kataku, lalu aku merasakan aura yang aneh.

Aku menoleh cepat, bersamaan dengan Minato yang sepertinya merasakannya juga.

Aku ternganga dan napasku langsung pendek-pendek. "A-apa itu?" tanya Minato.

Hantu nenek-nenek dengan seribu kepala keriputnya memanjat ke atap, lalu ngesot mendekati kami.

"Mereka setan…" kataku, dan mengeluarkan benda yang selalu kubawa; kertas mantra-ku. Benda yang tidak pernah bisa kupakai. Aku menggenggamnya dengan kedua tanganku; "Ayolah…bantu aku…hah…hah…hah…tolong! TOLONG!" teriakku ketakutan. Setan nenek-nenek itu tertawa histeris dan membuat angin ribut.

Aku terlontar oleh angin dan jatuh berdebum di atap. "Yukari!" untuk membuatku kaget, Minato berteriak cemas ke arahku, lalu menatap setan itu dengan murka; "Hei nenek! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" bentaknya dan memungut kertas mantra yang kujatuhkan. Kenapa Minato marah? Dia tidak terluka, Junpei pun tidak, kenapa dia marah? Harusnya dia senang karena orang yang dia benci, aku, diserang setan…

"Kau akan membayarnya!" teriak Minato marah, dan kertas mantra di tangannya bercahaya; "ORPHEUS!"

Sosok arwah yang terang seperti kilauan mutiara muncul di belakang Minato, membawa harpa dan wajahnya mirip Minato, separuh wajahnya tertutup poni. Sosok itu, Orpheus, memegang pundak Minato. Sementara itu, iris mata Minato bercahaya biru mengerikan dan dia tersenyum, merentangkan tangannya ke arah setan nenek-nenek itu.

"Aaagh!" dia jatuh berlutut memegangi kepalanya ketika sosok di belakangnya samar-samar berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan yang membawa pedang, gelap dengan peti mati mengitarinya. Lalu, mata Minato menghitam seutuhnya. Dia menyeringai kejam, membuatku bergidik, dia seperti kerasukan. Itu tidak mungkin Minato! Meski dia membenciku…dia tidak pernah…aku tidak tahu dia seperti apa dia, tapi dia bukan orang yang bisa tersenyum semengerikan itu!

Dia merentangkan tangannya lagi ke setan nenek-nenek yang kali ini mundur teratur, tampaknya takut olehnya. Dari tangan Minato keluar ledakan kegelapan yang langsung membinasakan setan itu. Minato tertawa-tawa histeris mengerikan, seperti sosok di belakangnya. Itu tidak mungkin Minato…aku harus menyingkirkan sosok kejam itu!

"MINATO! KEMBALIKAN MINATO!" teriakku marah. Minato berhenti tertawa dan menatapku yang berusaha berdiri. "Ke mana…Minato…" kataku tertatih-tatih, kesakitan karena angin ribut yang membuatku jatuh dari ketinggian.

Ekspresi Minato melemah, dia terbelalak. Aku mulai menangis. Meskipun dia membenciku, tapi aku tidak pernah berharap dia adalah orang jahat. Aku percaya dia orang yang baik… "Ayo…hiks…kembalikan Minato! Kau bukan Minato! Pergi! Jangan ganggu dia!" teriakku marah dan terisak.

Sekilas-sekilas, mata hitam Minato menjadi normal. "Yukari…" suara itu menghentikan isakanku. Sekejap saja sosok gelap di belakang Minato hilang dan kembali menjadi Orpheus. "Minato!" kataku lega. Dia menatapku sebentar dengan mata biru-abu-abunya yang biasa, lalu menatap lurus, dan aku menyadari kalau masih ada segerombolan setan kepala manusia.

"Yukari," katanya dengan suara lembut, membuatku terkejut. Aku yang mau menghampiri Junpei berhenti. "…jaga dirimu," katanya.

"Iya, tenang saja!" kataku meyakinkannya. "Aku akan menjaga Junpei juga! Jangan memaksakan diri, kalau kau tidak sanggup, kabur saja!" teriakku. Dia menoleh padaku dan mengangguk, mulai menghajar setan-setan itu dengan pisau dapur dan kekuatannya; api, cahaya dan listrik.

"Go Minato!" sorakku di tengah-tengah pertarungan.

Minato pun berhasil menumpas semua setan. Dia terengah-engah. Aku menghampirinya dengan cemas, "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku. "Tidak apa, kau tidak apa-apa?" dia malah balik bertanya, membuatku sebal, "Aku menyorakimu di sana, aku masih hidup…kau—"

"Ba-baguslah…" kata Minato sebelum pingsan ke bahuku.

"HUAA! MINATO-SAAN! KENAPA KAU PINGSAN? TADI KAN KAU BERINGAS, STRONG MAAN…KENAPA PINGSAN? MANA DI SINI LAGI! WADUUUHH!"

**To be Continued…**

Wah, apa terlalu pendek ya? Aku terlalu cepat-cepat sih…hue…maaf ya nyo…aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! Apalagi kalau ada review! Review, please? Ini masih belum berakhir! Nantikan **Supernatural Powers!** Chapter berikutnya! xD


	2. Junpei

**Hai-hai, si Ksatria nganggur kembali lagi! *digeplak sir Theodore* Saya sedang kabur dari pelatihan ksatria dan berusaha keras untuk mengupdate! *membungkuk begitu sir Ivan lewat bawa golok Mitsuru* terimakasih buat sambutan hangatnya ya, senpai-senpai! Nah, untuk pertanyaannya…**

**ledah13**

**anda tertarik? baiklah, saya akan melakukannya terus! ^^ mohon bantuannya!**

**Kikotei Waizeru Infiniti**

**Sebenarnya akun senpai sudah saya temukan—tapi di HAPE dan waktu online saya tidak banyak! jadi saya balas di sini saja dan pakai nama un-loginnya tidak apa-apa, kan? well, aku harap fic ini bagus-bagus aja deh, nggak ngarep dipuji keren soalnya ini kan fic humor yang gaje amburadul. Iya, ada minayuka, karena SAYA MINAYUKA-ERS! *ketawa2 di bukit, ngancungin golok* terimakasih sudah di fave! *bungkuk2 blushing gaje* oh terimakasih buat sambutannya! Saya akan read dan review deh, tapi saya belum menemukan fic yang menarik di megaten! oh iya, terimakasih sudah direview ya, Hayato-senpai! :D**

**Saya jadi kepikiran mau baca fic megaten tapi kok ndak ada minayuka...*milin2 selimut* kalo ada minayuka pasti saya read and review...ah sudahlah! saya harus kabur dulu sebelum sir Ivan menangkap saya!**

**ENJOY!**

**Supernatural Powers!**

**Persona Series **by **Atlus**

**Supernatural Powers **by **Aisa the Knight Apprentice**

**Yukari's PoV**

**Chapter 2: Junpei **

"Jangan-jangan dia mati,"

GLEK…aku menjauh sedikit dari kak Mitsuru yang kesimpulannya begitu suram dan _to the point_. Sudut mataku berkedut-kedut; bisa-bisanya aku se-kost sama orang sepesimis-optimis dia.

"Iiish! Kakak ini ngawur aja! Masa' matek! Bikin takut!" tegurku, ngaku kalau takut.

"Aku nggak bilang dia matek. Aku bilang, _jangan-jangan_ dia _mati_…" aneh kalau mendengar kak Mitsuru bilang 'matek'. Nyesel deh aku ngomong. Aku menghela napas; "Dia itu tidur, kak…lihat dadanya bergerak dan napasnya masih berhembus," aku memegangi dada kiri Minato-san; "…dan jantungnya masih berdetak normal, nggak mungkin dia mati kak," aku lebih meyakinkan diriku sih…

"Hm…kalau begitu, ini kesimpulan yang sebenarnya," kata kak Mitsuru, membuatku ternganga. Jadi dari tadi dia bukan menarik kesimpulan sebenarnya? "…Arisato sedang tidur suri. Ini istilah yang sering terjadi dalam dunia arwah," dia manggut-manggut, aku kedap-kedip. "…tidur suri? Maksud kakak…arwahnya Minato-san…"

"Benar Takeba, arwahnya tersasar," sekarang wajahnya langsung suram; "…mungkin saja arwahnya tidak akan kembali lagi…" DEG…

"Iiiish kakak ini!" aku ingin sekali mencekik orang ini! Minato-san maksudku, siapa tahu dia bangun. Kak Mitsuru menghela napas dan beranjak dari kursi; "Aku akan ke sekolah lebih dulu, kalau kau tidak mau masuk tidak apa, Takeba…aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu," katanya dengan tatapan iba.

"Ah, iya terimaka—maksud kakak apaan?" tanyaku kaget. Mengerti perasaanku apaan? "…Dari cara Arisato memandangmu, atau cara kau memandangnya, aku HAQUUL YAQ'IN kau merasa—"

"Whoa-whoa, kak, berangkat sana…" usirku sebelum dia mulai menarik kesimpulan yang-bukan-sebenarnya. Si rambut merah itu tersenyum kecil dan mendekati pintu. Sebelum dia menutupnya, langsung saja; "Jangan lupa cuci piring," KLEK pintu ditutup. Yupe, cuci piring…

Aku menghela napas dan duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki kak Mitsuru, di sebelah Minato-san. Orang ini, maksudku si Minato-san…ya, orang aneh. Belum pernah aku melihat orang murka. Ternyata seseram itu. Wajahnya kemarin seperti perwujudan dari iblis yang murka karena dimurkai Dewa karena diusir dari surga. Mengerikan.

Saat dia tidur seperti itu, wajahnya datar dan tenang, seakan tidak bisa marah, tertawa atau apapun. Penuh misteri. Penasaran, aku mendekatkan wajahku dan menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang pucat dengan telunjukku. Tekstur kulit pria…mengagumkan.

WINK

"HYAA!" aku kaget setengah hidup begitu kedua mata abu-abu biru itu terbuka lebar seakan baru keluar dari penjara bawah tanah. Dia berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diafragma-nya, lalu melirik padaku.

Tunggu, apa?

Melirik padaku? Bukannya dia tidak pernah mau memandangku?

"Oh, akhirnya kau bangun…" dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, "Apa kamu nggak apa? Apa kamu ditangkep setan? Apa kamu nyasar? Apa kamu disiksa setan? Ditampol dan dijahilin?" setelah aku menarik napas dan duduk lagi, Minato-san mencerna pertanyaanku yang datang seperti tinjuan Tyson. DUG DUG DUG DUG BUG! (A/N: emang iklan obat maag?)

"Aku…diculik dua pendeta di dunia arwah yang aneh…satunya botak berhidung panjang dan satunya wanita eksentrik…" jelasnya, menatap kosong langit-langit kamar, "…mereka memberitahu kalau nama kekuatan kemarin adalah…"

"Persona. Yupe—aargh nggak penting! Kamu tau nggak, kamu itu udah tidur selama seminggu! Dokter bilang kamu nggak apa, cuma capek…tapi kamu tidur terus, tidur terus, tidur terus! Minimal bangun tidur tidur lagi toh ndak apa! Trus kak Mitsuru sampek bilang _jangan-jangan dia mati_ huaargh kamu tau nggak aku takut banget? Soalnya kalo kamu matek, itu berarti kan salahku!" aku curhat. Lho? Kok aku malah curhat sih? Ya iyalah! Aku sudah memendam kemurkaan ini selama seminggu!

Wajah Minato-san tampak nelangsa dengan artian; apa dosaku, bangun tidur disembur?

Tunggu, apa?

TAMPAK NELANGSA? Bukannya biasanya wajahnya itu datar…? Melihat ini aku langsung merasa bersalah jutaan kali lipat dan menghela napas; "Maaf deh, tapi yah…ugh, aku minta maaf atas segalanya. Salah satunya lagi, harusnya kemaren aku yang melindungimu, tapi malah kamu yang…yah gitu deh…tapi kekuatanmu! Persona-mu hebat sekali! Meski begitu, kenapa kamu memunculkan Persona pakai kertas mantra-ku?" aku heran kok bisa baru sadar.

Kata kak Mitsuru, satu orang hanya bisa memunculkan satu Persona dengan satu kertas mantra saja.

"Kamu menemukan kertas mantra ini di mana?" dia bertanya, dan aku langsung ingat. Kertas mantra harus ditemukan oleh pemilik Persona agar dapat dipakai. Harus ditemukan oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Tapi kenapa aku menemukan milik Minato-san?

"Umm…ayahku yang mengirimkan itu padaku dengan kapsul waktu dari 10 tahun yang lalu…" aku terkenang lagi masa-masa gelap itu. Sampai sekarang tetap gelap dan seterusnya akan tetap gelap. Akan tambah gelap karena sekarang aku terlibat langsung dengan dunia arwah.

"…kenapa ayahmu mengirimkan kertas mantra-ku padamu?" tanya dia heran. Aku menggeleng; "Ayah menulis dalam suratnya, kalau kertas mantra ini dia temukan dalam suatu kecelakaan besar, tepat sebelum dia mengirimkan kapsul waktu itu, dia tidak tahu milik siapa kertas mantra i—hey, bagaimana kau tahu soal kertas mantra?" aku tanya balik, baru sadar kalau dia tahu.

"Hmm…aku sudah sering berhubungan dengan Dark Hour selama tujuh belas tahun ini. Aku juga sering melihat hantu dan bicara pada mereka. Mereka memberitahuku soal kertas mantra ini. Saat itu ada juga masa di mana setan-setan menyerang, dan aku jadi ingin menemukan kertas mantraku…" ceritanya dengan serius.

"Hm…aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga sudah berhubungan dengan Dark Hour selama enam belas tahun hidupku. Sepertinya hal ini berkaitan erat dengan ayahku. Sebenarnya…" aku mau mengakui ini, salah satu pendamanku selama seminggu…aku menguatkan diri dan menarik napas,

"…aku sama sepertimu," aku berkata. Dia mengerjap; "Hm?"

"Aku…ayahku meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu dalam suatu kecelakaan. Beliau bekerja pada perusahaan Kirijo, milik ayahnya kak Mitsuru…perusahaan di mana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Aku selalu sendirian selama bertahun-tahun, ibuku sudah tidak tahu apalah kabarnya…pokoknya, tujuanku datang ke sini adalah mencari tahu soal ayah…" pasti dia kaget aku tiba-tiba curhat. Waktu kutatap dia, mengejutkan sekali, dia justru mendengarkan dengan perhatian.

"Aku tahu orang tuamu juga meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, juga dalam kecelakaan. Kamu juga sendirian selama bertahun-tahun. Aku sudah membaca file-mu di sekolah saat mengurus absensimu…maaf ya, makanya aku menceritakan soal diriku…." Aku mengakui dengan hormat. Hah? Dengan hormat? Maksudnya? Ah, pokoknya…aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Sungguh saat yang _awkward_…

"Maaf ya, aku menceritakan ini padamu begitu bangun. Tadi aku sudah kepikiran begini 'aku harus menceritakan semuanya begitu dia bangun' jadi yah gitu…maaf lagi ya, kamu harus mendengarkan curhat dari orang yang kamu benci…" aku membungkuk takzim dan beranjak untuk keluar.

Sebelum dikejutkan oleh tarikan di ujung lengan bajuku. Aku menoleh mendapati Minato-san tampak sangat sedih dan terkejut; "Yukari!" dia memanggilku.

Aku mengerjap; "Y-ya, apa?"

"Orang yang aku benci…?" dia menanyakan. Aku menghela napas dan memutar mataku; "Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu kamu nggak suka sama aku. Yah apa boleh buat, aku toh udah nodong kamu pakai golok tengah malam…" aku mengakui kesalahan udah berapa kali nih?

"Aku tidak membencimu!" dia tiba-tiba membentak marah. Aku mengerjap dan terdiam. "Kenapa aku harus membencimu? Dari mana pikiran itu?"

Aku mengernyit dan mulai marah. Kok bisa dia tanya? Dia yang menunjukkan sikap itu! "Kenapa kamu tanya? Siapa yang dingin sama aku? Siapa yang tidak mau menatapku seorang padahal yang lain ditatap dengan biasa? Semua orang saja berpikir kalau kau membenciku!" kecuali kak Mitsuru, entah kenapa! Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya! "Kalau kau membenciku, aku juga akan membencimu! Aku benci Minato-san!"

Minato-san tampak seakan habis kutampar. Matanya langsung menyipit dengan kesedihan mendalam yang langsung merobek-robek hatiku, entah kenapa. Mengerikan. Terlalu penuh kesedihan. GWAA APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN?

"Y-Yukari…aku…aku tidak bermaksud begitu…aku…aku cuma…" tangannya yang tadi memegangi lengan bajuku langsung terkapar lemas di sisinya lagi. Okay, dia begitu mengenaskan aku tidak sanggup berdiri. Aku terduduk.

"…aku cuma…aku tidak pernah membencimu…tidak akan, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu…" dia tidak tahu harus ngomong apa, tertatih-tatih seakan napasnya mau habis. "O-oke, stop, stop, stop dulu…cut!" entah kenapa kok aku jadi sedeng begini.

"Pelan pelan, Minato-san…" aku mengelus-elus tangannya. Nahloh? Setelah adegan 'aku benci Minato-san' tiba-tiba aku duduk dan mengelus tangannya seakan tadi aku nggak habis marah-marah. What the hey? Aku ini kenapa sih?

Dia berhasil menenangkan diri, "…Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu tidak suka tidak ditatap lawan bicara…soalnya aku malu, aku tidak berani menatapmu, Yukari…"

"Oh, begitu…"

Tunggu…APAAA?

Rasanya rahangku mau patah saking lebarnya aku jaw-drop.

"Ma-malu…? MALU…?" MALU? DEMI TUHAN, DIA MALU? Aku merasakan mulutku menjadi 'O' pepat dan menepuk dahiku, menyadari hal fatal; Minato-san bukannya dingin dan datar. Dia SUPER PEMALU…

Dan seiring aku menjenguknya tiap hari, aku sudah mulai mengerti dan baru menyadarinya sekarang, makanya tadi aku bisa melihat ekspresi-ekspresinya…

Olalala…

Oke, stop dengan 'Oh'-isasi, back to the reality. Aku menenangkan kekagetanku dan menghela napas, tapi sebelum bisa berkata apa-apa, dia memohon;

"T-tolong jangan benci aku ya, Yukari…"

Oh…

Holy crap…

Apa barusan dia…MEMOHON?

Tanpa sadar aku terus-terusan mengelus tangannya. "Umm…tidak kok, aku tadi cuma marah, terbawa suasana…aku tidak benci kamu kok, Minato-san…" aku mengakui. Entah kenapa kok di sini panas ya? Ho? AC-nya nyala…rumah sakit ini pakai AC murahan sih! (A/N: nyalahin AC…)

Mendengar itu dia langsung tersenyum senang sekali.

O me God

Dia tersenyum

Kawaii…! Aaaaaahh! Aku meleleh! Oke, kuputuskan; dia manis dan cakep! Jantungku nyaris lemas dan aku menarik napas seperti orang asma atau nenek-nenek batuk. Senyum itu langsung hilang dan dia menatapku dengan sangat cemas; "Yukari! Kamu kenapa?"

"A-hahaha…ha…ha…akuhh…tidak apa-apa…haha…" aku tertawa gugup. Dia tidak percaya. Well duh, mana ada yang percaya kalau ekspresimu seperti orang habis lolos dari vonis mati padahal kau sebenarnya memang telah membunuh seorang kakek-kakek?

"Yukari…?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Aku uh…cuma senang kalau kau ternyata tidak membenciku! Senang sekali! Rasanya seperti habis lolos dari vonis mati!" huahaha, dasar aku ini, pinter juga bicara muluk-muluk.

Seketika senyuman bagai matahari itu kembali tertoreh di wajahnya lagi. Oh sebentar…bagai matahari? Aku sudah sinting ya? Atau aku ketularan lebay-nya Junpei? Oke, kuputuskan, aku ketularan lebay-nya Junpei. Salahkan Junpei.

Aku berdiri tiba-tiba. Oke, cukup. Aku merasa super aneh sekarang. Aku harus…menenangkan diri…hey, cuci piring bukan ide yang buruk. Kalau perlu sekalian saja aku cuci baju, lalu memotong kayu bakar, lalu sekalian saja kubersihkan semua kost…ugh… Aku. Butuh. Banyak. Pekerjaan. Aku harus menyingkirkan perasaan aneh ini…Ha. Ha. Ha…

"Ada apa, Y-Yukari?" tanya Minato-san agak kaget. Aku mengerjap lagi. Hari ini dia sudah menyebut namaku berapa kali? Tanpa embel-embel 'san' pula…mendengarnya mengucapkan namaku terasa aneh. Entah kenapa aku menyukai—nanananah, sudah sudah, cukup, Yukari…

"A-A-Aku mau pulang dan mencuci piring…nanti aku beritahu yang lain kalau kamu udah bangun. Junpei kangen lho," candaku hambar. Wajah Minato-san langsung skeptis. "A-Ada apa ya, Minato-san?" tanyaku heran dengan uh…ekspresinya. Sekarang wajahnya tambah skeptis begitu aku menyebut namanya.

"Mana mungkin Stupei kangen padaku. Menjijikkan,"

Ouch, kalau Junpei mendengar itu, mungkin dia nangis tuh…

"…suruh dia saja mencuci piring. Soal memberitahunya kan bisa lewat SMS," usulnya. Iya iya, aku tahu, tapi aku sedang ingin menyibukkan diri tahu…kau pikir ini semua salah siapa sampai aku merasa aneh begini, hah? Ha? HA?

"Ya terus aku ngapain dong, Minato-san…? Nganggur?" tuntutku sebal dan duduk lalu memilin-milin selimut.

"…berhenti memanggilku Minato-san," katanya agak sebal. "…kemarin kau meneriakkan namaku tanpa embel-embel 'san', lalu saat aku pingsan kau malah meneriakkan namaku pakai 'san'…kau itu aneh sekali," protesnya dengan suara datar sambil terus menatapku lekat-lekat.

Tatapan laknat. Oh what the hey…

"Ya, ya…M-Minato…puas? Boleh aku pergi?" aku langsung menampar pipiku sendiri. Super gaje, kan? "Ugh, kenapa aku harus minta izin? That's it, I'm outta here…" aku menggeleng dan melambai acuh, berusaha menyeret kakiku yang entah kenapa enggan beranjak. Stupid feet.

"Kalau aku jawab…" Minato memulai, "…kau di sini saja menemaniku. Atau aku akan pergi mengikutimu, karena aku benci rumah sakit…"

Hey, apa dia mengancamku?

Karena itu terdengar seperti ancaman.

Bloody hell…

Aku menghela napas. Orang aneh, aargh aku merasa otakku sudah rusak! Aku merasa senang, tapi marah terus malu dan nggak tau lagi deh! Aneeeh! Makanya, aku tertawa, dan akhirnya duduk lagi untuk menemaninya di rumah sakit yang membosankan ini.

~.X.~

Pagi berikutnya, kami bertiga, aku, Junpei dan Minato pergi ke sekolah jalan kaki seperti biasanya. Jalanan sepi, hanya ada beberapa bis tingkat yang berlalu lalang. Kendaraan umum yang ada di kota ini hanyalah bis tingkat yang biasanya datang membawa wisatawan. Oh iya, FYI, Tatsumi Land ini terkenal dengan area Hanami Area-nya yang penuh dengan Sakura, serta Naganaki Shrine yang berjaya.

Junpei menatap Minato terus dengan heran. Akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran dodolnya, "Jadi kenapa kau tidak masuk seminggu, eh?" tanya dia. Minato tersentak kaget, jelas-jelas dia lagi melamun. Bodoh, bahaya tahu melamun sambil jalan.

"Aku…hm…" dia melirikku ingin tahu. Aku nepok dahi. Aku lupa kalau aku yang bertanggung jawab soal ketidak hadirannya! "Kan sudah kubilang dia sedang kemoterapi, Stupei…" kataku agak geram. Junpei makin curiga.

"Yang bener? Hell, dia nggak botak…kok bisa ya?" ADUOH! Aku nepok dahi lagi. Bodoh, benar juga! Kalau kemoterapi itu kan bikin orang botak! Wus, aku ngomong apa nanti ke Toriumi-sensei? *gigit jari*

"Kankernya sudah selama lima tahun, jadi kemarin itu kemoterapi terakhir, tubuhku sudah terbiasa jadi rambutku tidak rontok," waw, dia cerdas juga ngibulnya! Minato hebaat! (dalam hati tepuk tangan) Untung aja Stupei dodol! Sekarang soal Toriumi-sensei…apa dia mau menerima kibulan itu?

Junpei manggut-manggut, lalu wajahnya agak pucat. "Ada apa, Junpei?" tanyaku. "Minggu lalu aku mimpi buruk…ada hantu kepala terbang keluar dari pintu sebelah dapur. Sumpah serem, aku mimpi buruk terus minggu ini, meski aku sering mimpi buruk juga sih…" dia cengengesan dan mengangkat bahu.

Aku dan Minato saling tatap.

Benar juga…

Junpei bangun saat Dark Hour…

Apa mungkin?

Apa dia pendeta arwah?

Atau setan-setan mengejarnya?

Junpei tiba-tiba tersentak berhenti. Wajahnya tambah pucat. "Ada apa lagi, Junpei?" tanyaku agak cemas. Dia nyengir; "Ehehe, aku kebelet. Kalian duluan aja ya!" dia ngibrit entah ke mana.

"Jangan pipis sembarangan yaaa!" teriakku. Dalam artian serius. Jangan pipis sembarangan di kota angker ini kalau mau selamat, Junpei…

"Oi! Junpei! Buset dah tuh anak, ngibrit ke mana?" aku melirik ke asal suara; Kenji Tomochika, berandalannya Stupei. Ampun dah dua bocah itu udah kayak Gai dan Lee…apalagi waktu hari pertama masuk…

_Flashback…_

"…Ruang fakultasnya ada di kiri. Nah, itu semua mengakhiri tur kita! Ada pertanyaan…?" tanyaku hati-hati begitu kami bertiga sampai di loker sepatu. Junpei sudah naik ke lantai dua begitu melihat Kenji, dan Minato, tidak menatapku, menggeleng.

Aku menghela napas. "Oh iya…tentang semalam, tolong jangan bilang apa-apa ya? Nanti kayak Junpei tadi…" aku meminta lagi. Dia mengangguk dan melenggang pergi tanpa menatapku lagi.

Aku dengan harap-harap cemas mencari namaku di papan pengumuman. Hmm…ah itu dia, Yukari Takeba…2-F, ok! Oookaaayy Minato tidak ada di sini! Yes, mungkin akan sedikit lebih ba—

"Halo Yukari!" sapa Yuko ceria, datang bersama Kazushi. "Hey Yuko! Halo Kaz!" sapaku, dan Kazushi hanya nyengir. "Kau masuk 2-F ya? Ugh, sama Kazushi juga. Aku di kelas yang berbeda, jadi tidak bisa mengawasi bocah ini!" dia menunjuk Kazushi dengan jempolnya. Kazushi nelangsa.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku bocah?" protesnya. Aku tertawa, dan duo itu langsung cekcok. "Kamu itu emang bocah yang ga bisa diatur! Kan sudah kubilang pakai seragam kalau ke sekolah! Bukannya baju olahraga! Copot dan ganti!" perintah Yuko. Astaga, dia persis ibunya.

"Ta-tapi…"

Yuko menghela napas dan tersenyum menatapku, "Aku dengar ada anak pindahan ya?" aku mengangguk, "Ada yang dari Perancis…gila…terus ada yang dari Tokyo. Yang dari Tokyo itu pindah ke kost kami," jelasku.

"Wow, asik juga lho ada anak baru! Hmm…" dia menatap papan pengumuman dan menyipitkan mata. "Kamu bilang dari Tokyo, Yukari?" aku mengangguk. "…berarti kalian sekelas ya!"

"WHATS?" aku langsung mendorong Yuko dan mencari-cari di papan pengumuman. Minato Arisato…Minato Arisato… "Nggak! Nggak ada! Kamu salah baca!" teriakku penuh harap. Yuko berdecak; "Tsk tsk tsk, mana ketemu kalau dicari di situ, Yukari! Dia kan siswa pindahan, jadi lembaran pengumumannya dipisah! Tuh…ada di sa…na…" dia menunjuk ke kertas kecil yang di tempelkan.

"Holy crap…" serapahku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendapati diriku berjalan ke lantai dua, mencari kelasku. Dan melihat bocah berambut pirang sedang mengikuti Ono-sensei, si guru sejarah yang obsesif kompulsif aku soal Samurai—astaga, helm itu tidak akan pernah copot.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Aku menahan tawa melihat dua badut itu di depan kamar mandi cowok. Stupei dan Kenji. Ahaha, dasar orang-orang aneh! Lalu rasa geliku dihembus angin dingin melihat Minato-san lewat dengan wajah datar dan berhenti di antara 'Gai' dan 'Lee'.

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN KURANG MEMBARA!" sorak Minato-san, membuatku jaw drop dan dua _clown class_ itu ngakak. Apaan tuh barusan? Tidak lama kemudian mereka ngobrol santai sambil berjalan ke kelas, meski wajah Minato datar. Mereka melewatiku.

"Hai Yuka-tan!" sapa Junpei. "Yo, Yukari-san!" sapa Kenji. Mereka masuk, dan Minato melewatiku seakan aku tidak ada.

HOLY CRAP, WHAT WAS THAT?

_End of flashback_…

"Ohayao Yukari-san! Oi, Minato! Masih ingat aku?" tanya dia ceria sambil nyengir. Minato mengangguk, tersenyum. Kenji cemberut; "Wajahmu datar sekali, aku tidak percaya kau ingat namaku,"

Hah? Datar apanya?

"Kenji Tomochika, iya kan?" kata Minato, masih tersenyum. Kenji nyengir lagi; "Man, baguslah kau ingat! Wajahmu itu seakan tidak tertarik dengan apapun! Apa kau tidak bisa tersenyum?"

Minato, kini cemberut, menggeleng. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak bisa apanya?

"What the hell? Masa' tidak bisa sih? Dan kau tidak sedih? Astaga, apa kau tidak punya ekspresi?" tanya Kenji bertubi-tubi. Minato masih cemberut, menggeleng. Haduh, kalian ini bicara apa sih?

"Kalian ini ngemeng epe toh? Tadi dia tersenyum dan dia cemberut sekarang! Tidak punya ekspresi apanya?" tanyaku penasaran. Apa ini semacam kode? Minato langsung menatapku, kaget. Tapi Kenji tampaknya tidak dapat melihat keterkejutan amat sangat di wajahnya—syok—Kenji malah menatapku heran.

"Wah, kudengar dari Junpei, kukira kalian perang dingin? Ternyata tidak ya?" aku akan membunuh Stupei nanti. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng; "Kami tidak perang, hanya sedang kaku pada impresi pertama, iya kan, _Minato?_" kutekan keras-keras nama Minato tanpa embel-embel 'san' atau 'kun' itu sambil menyikut pinggang Minato.

"Iya, Yukari," dia tersenyum senang dan aku juga, sementara Kenji menatap Minato dengan nista; "Dude, senang sedikit kenapa kalau dipanggil akrab! Dia itu Yukari Takeba, for god's sake!" protesnya.

Aku menghela napas dan menggeleng, memegangi bahu Minato dan mendorongnya masuk ke lapangan sekolah meninggalkan Kenji yang tiba-tiba perhatiannya tersita oleh guru bertubuh mungil. Hm? Emiri-sensei huh? Ternyata seleranya seperti itu…kira-kira apa masih ada wanita yang suka berondong? Hehe…

~.X.~

"Berikutnya, berikan sambutan yang hangat untuk ketua OSIS kita yang baru, kelas 3-D, Mitsuru Kirijo," kata Chihiro agak gugup di sudut panggung. Semua bisikan langsung berhenti begitu kak Mitsuru melangkah di atas panggung menuju podium, menyeret aura wibawa bersamanya, membuat kami hening.

Kak Mitsuru terpilih jadi ketua OSIS ya…hmm…dia memang cerdas, berwibawa, tegas dan efisien untuk seorang gadis SMA tahun terakhir…wajahnya sudah seperti orang dewasa, daripada remaja. Tanggungan hidupnya sudah berat, menjadi pendeta arwah, mengurus kost, sekarang jadi ketua OSIS…

Tapi dia sangat canggung dalam interaksi, terlalu nge-bos dan kalau bicara menyengat, tidak suka cuci piring, tidak pernah menyapu kost, atau cuci baju atau menjemur. Bweehh…

"Heh, jadi dia memang terpilih yah," gumamku agak bosan. Junpei ternyata di depanku bersama Minato; "Coba kau bilang lagi, kayak ada…semacam aura di sekelilingnya!" Psh, kesimpulan a'la Stupei nomor 01: Orang terpilih untuk jabatan tinggi, sesuai 'aura di sekelilingnya'.

"Tapi meski begitu," kata Junpei menatap kak Mitsuru yang sudah berdiri di belakang podium, "…perusahaan Kirijo kan pemilik tempat ini,"

Ouch, benar juga sih…seluruh bagian sekolah bahkan beberapa—banyak murid di sini terpengaruh oleh fakta itu; ayah kak Mitsuru pemilik sekolah ini.

"Yeah…aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu," aku mengakui, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar aplaus lalu kak Mitsuru mulai berpidato.

"Sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru tahun ini, aku ingin membagikan visi-ku ke depan kepada kalian semua. Aku percaya, masing-masing dari kalian memiliki tujuan-tujuan dan keinginan yang ingin dicapai. Maka dari itu, demi mencapai keinginan dan tujuan kalian, sekolah berusaha memfasilitasi kalian. Sebaliknya, usaha kalian semua adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi sekolah. Aku ingin kalian semua menggali potensi kalian dan memperjuangkannya, demi membangun sekolah yang sukses dan masa depan kalian yang cerah. Terimakasih." Whoa, satu tarikan napas dan pidato mengesankan itu usai dengan aplaus yang sungguh menggelegar. Damn, bahkan konser Risette tidak dapat aplaus semeriah ini! (A/N: kira-kira begitulah kesimpulan dari pidato kak Mitsu, ada yg mau mengoreksi atau menambahi?)

Kak Mitsuru membungkuk sedikit dan kembali ke bawah panggung, masih diikuti aplaus. Junpei menoleh, masih menganga kepada Minato; "Whoa…tadi itu keren banget…jadi…kamu ngerti dia ngomong apa, barusan?"

Minato menoleh pelan; "Tadi aku tidak mendengarkan," dia menunjuk head-set di kedua telinganya. Aku menghela napas. Dasar dua pria ini…mereka melewatkan banyak hal…

~.X.~

"Maukah kau percaya kalau satu hari tediri dari 25 jam?" tanya kak Akihiko. Minato terbelalak kaget; "Tidak," jawabnya. Kak Mitsuru agak kesal dengan 'kedataran' yang tidak kulihat dari wajah Minato.

"Kamu harusnya menemui tanda-tandanya; lampu mati, langit suram, air menjadi darah, orang-orang menghilang secara mendadak," jelas kak Mitsuru.

"Itulah **Dark Hour**, dimensi waktu yang berada di antara pukul 12 malam dengan pukul 1 dini hari. Bisa juga disebut Waktu yang tersembunyi," jelas kak Akihiko lebih lanjut.

Sebenarnya aku lebih kaget dengan fakta kalau Minato kaget soal 'satu hari terdiri dari 25 jam'. Nanti saja aku tanyakan.

"Di waktu seperti itu, para setan berkeliaran bebas. Begitu juga para arwah positif. Meski begitu, para arwah yang keluar karena amarah akan berubah jadi setan jika muncul sebelum Dark Hour, seperti nenek-nenek kemarin—itu semua salah Akihiko," kak Mitsuru menunjuk kak Akihiko. Kak Akihiko langsung cemberut.

"Bukan begitu," kata Minato tenang, lalu untuk mengejutkannya, dia menangkringkan satu kaki ke meja. "…aku hanya tidak tahu kalau waktu apa tadi? Dark Hour itu bukan jam 12 malam. Aku tidak tahu itu adalah waktu tambahan. Aku sudah mengalami Dark Hour sepanjang hidupku," jelasnya, membuat kak Mitsuru terkejut. Oke, aku tidak jadi bertanya, karena pertanyaanku sudah dijawab.

"Hm, tidak heran kau bisa langsung mengetahui kalau kertas mantra itu bisa melakukan sesuatu, aku hanya tidak mengira kau bisa menggunakan kertas mantra milik Yukari," kata kak Mitsuru yang mendengar semua ceritanya dariku.

"Jadi pada umumnya, semua pendeta arwah sudah mengalami Dark Hour sepanjang hidupnya. Dan untuk kasus yang unik ini, Yukari masih seorang _calon_ pendeta arwah, sampai dia menemukan kertas mantra-nya," kata kak Akihiko serius. Aku menghela napas; "Aku juga ingin menemukannya, aku ingin menghajar setan-setan itu…" kataku agak sedih.

"Soal 'pada umumnya semua pendeta arwah mengalami Dark Hour sepanjang hidupnya' itu, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu malam ini, kalau boleh…" kata Minato tiba-tiba, dan aku teringat. "Apakah ada orang lain yang bisa aktif selama Dark Hour selain pendeta arwah?"

"Hm, pertanyaan bagus. Sejauh yang kami amati, setan tidak akan memangsa pendeta arwah yang memiliki kertas mantra—alasan kenapa Yukari berada di luar membawa golok beberapa malam yang lalu—atau dia telah mengganggu arwah dan membuatnya marah, maka orang tersebut akan aktif selama Dark Hour sebagai mangsa," jelas kak Mitsuru serius.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba punya ide untuk bertanya soal ini?" tanya kak Akihiko. "Karena semalam Junpei bisa bangun…" aku yang menjawab, membuat mereka kaget; "…aku cemas kalau dia sudah mengganggu arwah atau apa,"

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita awasi—"

"Tadaimaaa!" Junpei membuka pintu kost, masuk ke lounge. Untung saja rapat barusan diadakan di bar. "Oh…hey! Habis darimana, lama sekali?" tanyaku menjaga kesantaian atmosfir agar Junpei tidak curiga.

"Aku habis dari Naganaki Shrine…damn, ada anjing keren di sana! Mereka bilang kalau anjing itu akan menuntun orang yang mau coba uji nyali di sana! Lalu aku menemukan—DEMI TUHAN! MANA TV KITA?" dia langsung histeris melihat TV tidak ada di pojok biasanya.

Aku langsung menghela napas. Harusnya dia sudah terbiasa sudah seminggu ini tidak ada TV! Kenapa dia harus terus berteriak-teriak seperti itu tiap pulang? Seakan kehilangan bini'-nya aja!

TING TONG…

"Ah, itu pasti kirimannya," kata kak Mitsuru beranjak dan Junpei duduk di sofa, sementara kak Mitsuru membuka pintu lebar-lebar, dan sebuah kardus besar mencuat masuk ke dalam. "Ya, agak ke sini…tolong dipasang di sana ya," kak Mitsuru menginstruksikan tukang angkut itu.

Aku dan Junpei jaw drop.

TV baru!

Holy crap, itu kan flat screen dengan HD Sound System!

~.X.~

"Ugh…pipis," Junpei setengah sadar keluar dari kamarnya. Lama-lama ada bayangan merah dan membesar menjadi iblis seiring kami memasuki Dark Hour. Yep, Junpei pasti melakukan sesuatu…

Pasti dia pipis sembarangan, yupe, no doubt about it!

"_Ayo, ikuti dia!"_ perintah kak Akihiko dari transmitter. Heh, tidak boleh ikut beraksi ya kak? Salah siapa jatuh ke kuburan dan membuat tangan terkilir?

Minato di depanku memimpinku. Aku memegangi jaket sekolahnya. Junpei masuk ke kamar mandi, dan Minato mengikutinya masuk, lalu…

"Yukari?" panggilnya heran.

"Ha? Iya?" tanyaku.

"Kamu mau masuk ke _sini…_?" tanya dia menunjuk pintu kamar mandi cowok. Damn, nyaris saja! Bikin malu! "O-oh iya, aku lupa…hati-hati ya!" dukungku, dia mengangguk; "Kau hati-hati juga, Yukari…"

Aku mengangguk dan dia masuk.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar jeritan; "GYAAAA!"

"_Yukari, ada apa itu?_" teriak kak Akihiko kaget. Saat itu kak Akihiko sedang patroli di luar dan kak Mitsuru mengintai di lantai empat.

BLAM! Pintu kamar mandi menjeblak terbuka, Minato keluar; "Junpei! Setan itu membawanya!"

"APUAH?"

"_Arisato, hubungkan aku dengan Akihiko!"_ perintah kak Mitsuru yang memegangi transmitter Minato.

"_Akihiko, aku mendeteksi Iori berada di tengah Paulownia Mall, bersama banyak setan!"_

"_Aku sedang berada di dekat sana! Aku akan segera masuk! Mitsuru, awasi terus!"_

"_Akihiko! Jangan!"_

Sambungan dari kak Akihiko terputus. Kak Mitsuru menghela napas; _"Ughh…dia sedang terluka! Takeba, Arisato, susul mereka! Aku akan mengawasi kalian!_"

"Baik," kata Minato mantab, mengangguk padaku dan kami pun melesat pergi dari kost.

~.X.~

Hei, aku seorang gadis SMA kelas 2 yang sepanjang hidupnya telah melewati malam di mana setan dan arwah berkeliaran dengan bebas, di mana langit menjadi suram, orang-orang menghilang dan air menjadi darah.

Dan darah mengalir entah darimana, membanjiri jalanan.

Di depan Paulownia Mall. Serius, aku sudah melalui ini sepanjang 16 tahun umurku…kenapa…KENAPA AKU MASIH MUAL MENGINJAK GENANGAN DARAH?

Oh tidak, ini sepatu baruku…ini bukannya mahal, tapi ini yang paling murah yang bisa kubeli…aduh aduh aduh…

SPLASH!

"MINATO! MAU MATI YA?" bentakku marah ketika dia berlari di depanku mencipratkan darah ke rok dan baju—seragamku…seragamku…INI SERAGAM, DAMMIT!

"Maaf, Yukari…tapi darah itu kan akan hilang," kata Minato sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

"Huh?"

"Begitu Dark Hour selesai, darah itu akan jadi air, kan?"

"Oh…iya…" ugh, dodol.

Dan kami mendapati kak Akihiko sedang sibuk melawan banyak sekali setan sedang Junpei berada di tengah mall, menangis seperti bayi dikerumuni banyak arwah yang tersinggung.

"Kenapa kalian ke sini!" teriak kak Akihiko melompat mundur, mengambil napas sebelum maju membantai banyak setan.

"Kakak bodooohh! Tangan kakak itu sedang terluka!" teriakku marah-marah, tapi Minato 'join' kakak petinju yang mengesankan itu.

Sip, pertarungan laki-laki. Nah, baiklah! Urus saja setan dan pertarungan bodoh kalian! Aku tidak peduli! Junpei lebih baik daripada kalian! Eh salah! Kalian para cowok PAYAH! YOU SUCK, BOYS!

Oke, cukup. Aku berlari mengitari mall dan berhenti di toko barang antik. Dan menyaksikan dari dekat Junpei sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, sementara arwah-arwah di sekitarnya mulai menuntut;

"Anak muda macam apa kau!"

"Tidak tahu malu!"

"Kencing di tempat umum!"

"Aku tertabrak di situ!"

"Aku juga!"

"Nenekku juga!"

"Anjingku!"

"Kucingku!"

"Semut!"

"Jangkrik!"

"Laba-laba peliharaan seorang anak!"

"Kau tidak akan lolos dengan minta maaf! Kami sudah membawa setan-setan ke sini untuk menghabisimu dan membawamu ke _**Yomi**_!" oke, tadi itu demo-arwah yang kacau balau dan super gaje, aku akui, tapi…apa itu…'Yomi' dan…MEREKA MEMINTA TOLONG PADA SETAN? SERIOUSLY?

"Tidaaak! Aku masih mau hidup! Jangan lakukan ini padaku! Huaaaaa haa…hiks hiks…hueee..huuu huuu…" okay Junpei, kau menyedihkan. Sumpah, ini fakta. Aku rasa aku akan tampak lebih cantik jika aku jadi kau—haha, bercanda…di saat mengerikan begini…bodohnya aku!

"Kau harus…masuk ke Yomi…" para arwah mulai merayapi ke arahnya dengan tangan terangkat. Serius, Junpei, kau mengencingi apa? Sudah kubilang kan, jangan pipis sembarangan!

"JUNPEI! TABRAK MEREKA!" jeritku panik. Junpei sempat-sempatnya jaw drop menyadari aku di situ. Dan seperti seorang err…pengecut yang menangis tidak keruan, dia berlari menabraki para arwah. Kalau kau nonton Chicken Little, ingatlah bagaimana si Pig; Runt, menerabas para alien dengan mobil pemadam kebakaran begitu ada yang bilang; 'kita akan hidup'.

Wajah Junpei sudah sebegitu melas dan menyedihkan. Oke, coba saja ada lagu 'I will survive' cocok sekali—WHOAKAY, AKU MIKIRIN APA NIH? YUKARI, BANGUN! ADA SETAN YUKI ONNA! APA? YUKI ONNA DI MUSIM SEMI!

Serius, itu memang Yuki Onna. Dan wanita seram itu sedang melempariku dengan pisau-pisau dari es beku.

Pisau yang sangat tajam.

…dewa, tolong aku.

Oh, tentu saja aku sedang lari. Hanya saja, agak sedikit sinis, ternyata pisau-pisau sialan itu bisa terbang mengikutiku. Hebat sekali.

"KYAA! TATSUKETE!"

"YUKARI!" teriak Minato dan Junpei. Junpei ternyata berlari agak jauh di sebelahku, dengan banyak arwah berusaha meraihnya.

BRAK!

Okay, sejak kapan kami—aku dan Junpei—masuk ke gang gelap di Paulownia Mall. Okay, aku mau tanya, sebenarnya kenapa gang gelap ini dibuat? Tempat khusus untuk menghajar orang?

"Kau…harus…pergi ke Yomi…" mereka para arwah berulang-ulang mengucapkan itu. Aku bersembunyi di belakang Junpei. "JUNPEEEI!"

"KITA AKAN MATIII!" Junpei terlalu ketakutan untuk mengencingi celananya.

Lalu ada cahaya yang menyilaukan di mataku.

Sayangnya datang dari kantong celana Junpei.

'Sayangnya' ditujukan pada; cahaya itu otomatis menerawang celana Junpei dan aku tahu kalau dia penggemar Pokemon terutama Pikachu, karena…yah, apa aku harus bilang? Bagi yang tidak mengerti…well…celana dalam Junpei…bercorak Pikachu…

PFFFT…

Hey, tunggu! Cahaya—ya, cahaya…u-um, cahaya itu berasal dari sesuatu yang ada di kantong celana Junpei. Aku bisa samar-samar membaca beberapa huruf;

_With the pride of a man, go stood and fight; Man O a mano_

"Junpei! Apa itu!" teriakku. Dia langsung menoleh ke celananya.

"HOLY SHIT! APA INI?"

"JUNPEI! ITU KERTAS MANTRA! PAKAILAH!" teriakku. Junpei langsung merogoh celananya dan memegangi kertas yang bercahaya itu, gemetaran.

"La-la-la-lalu apa…APA?"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! KAU SEORANG PRIA! KAU YANG BERTARUNG! KAU KAN PRIA! KAU BODOH! SAMA SEPERTI MINATO DAN AKIHIKO! SANA BERTARUNG SEPERTI ORANG BODOH! POKOKNYA SELAMATKAN AKU, IDIOT!" okay, aku tahu aku jahat sekali dan ehh…_bitchy_…tapi HECK! AKU SEDANG DIKEJAR SETAN DAN ARWAH! WHADDYA EXPECT?

"TO-TOLONG AKUU!" teriak Junpei.

SMASHH…

"_I am thou and thou art I…from the sea of your soul I cometh…I am Hermes, the God of Man, the Soul Mask of thee Arcana, the Magician…_"

Aku melihat semacam bayangan di belakang Junpei…persisnya di depanku, sama seperti saat Orpheus di belakang Minato. Junpei nyengir aneh sekali dan matanya jadi biru.

Aneh.

Gila.

Junpei merentangkan tangannya di hadapanku, lalu satu tangannya mengarah ke depan kepada para arwah dan setan.

"PERGI!"

BOOM…wow…api…

Okay, ledakan itu memberikan kami cukup waktu untuk menerobos para setan dan arwah keluar dari gang biadab itu, aku janji aku tidak mau berada di tempat gila itu lagi, dan uhh…kekerenan Junpei hilang begitu si Hermes hilang.

"KENAPA TIDAK MAU KELUAR, DAMMIT?" jeritnya sepanjang berlari.

"Ugh…TIDAK BERGUNAA!" aku menendang pantat Junpei sambil berlari. Hebat juga aku.

"DAMMIT! ITU SAKIT!"

"BAGUSLAH! KALAU TIDAK SAKIT AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN YANG LEBIH EKSTRIM! HEY, KAU HARUSNYA LARI DI BELAKANGKU!" jeritku.

"YUKA-TAN! JANGAN JAHAT BEGITU! I'M DAMNED SCARED, DAMMIT!"

"DI SAAT SEPERTI INILAH AKU TIDAK SERIUS MENGATAKANNYA! AYO CEPAT! SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS!" aku menendang pemuda tolol itu lagi. Mana mungkin aku akan mengorbankan orang sebodoh Junpei?

BRAGH!

Bangku kayu bodoh! Kenapa dan siapa yang meletakkanmu di dekat air mancur? HAH? SIAPA? Gara-gara itu aku jatuh! BODOH!

GREB

Okay, ini serius. Ada setan yang menangkap kakiku. Oke, bukan pakai tangan. Tapi lidah. Oke, ini menjijikkan. Saatnya beraksi;

"TIDAAAK! KYAA! TOLONG AKUU!" aku jerit-jerit dodol, terseret oleh lidah panjang seekor setan aneh berlidah panjang.

"YUKA-TAN!" teriak Junpei, ketakutan, menangis menyedihkan. Aku, lebih menyedihkan. Di seret di lantai oleh lidah, menangis tidak karuan, pucat pasi. Aku mau muntah. Ini terlalu…aneh dan mengerikan.

"YUKARI!"

CTASH! Lidah itu langsung lemas dan hilang menjadi api arwah yang tidak membakarku.

Minato datang di belakangku, baru saja memotong lidah itu dengan…oke, koreksi…setelah kulihat lagi, dia menginjak lidah itu sampai putus.

Holy crap, mengerikan.

Detik berikutnya pemuda itu menggendongku di bahunya. BAHUNYA.

"GYAAA!" aku jerit-jerit dodol di atas bahu Minato. Kau tahu bagaimana dia menggendongku? Seperti kuli angkut menggendong karung beras. Menyedihkan. Mengerikan. Tidak manusiawi. Yang penting aku hidup.

Berikutnya, para arwah dan setan memojokkan kami di tengah. "KALIAN SEMUA! BERTAHANLAH!" teriak kak Akihiko berusaha menerabas para setan. Tidak berguna. Kita akan mati. Dan saat itu aku berpikir…aku ingin minum kopi feromon, karena aku sedang menatap kafe-nya. Bodoh.

"ORPHEUS!"

"H-HERMES!"

Api berkobar, api yang bercahaya terang dan menghangatkan, bukan api biasa, itu api suci! Api itu membumihanguskan para setan, dan para arwah kembali tenang, meski masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Siapa di antara kalian para arwah yang meminta bantuan pada para setan!" bentak Minato marah. Wa…para arwah sampai takut begitu.

"_Aku_." Seekor laba-laba raksasa mengesankan maju menyingkirkan para arwah lain. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Itu salah!" kak Akihiko di seberang sana meraung marah.

"_Aku marah…aku sedih karena harus mati…seorang anak laki-laki yang kesepian telah merawatku…dan aku harus pergi meninggalkannya…tiap hari dia masih datang ke makamku…dan…orang bodoh harus mengencinginya!" _laba-laba raksasa itu mengeluarkan suara capit mengerikan yang mengancam. Kaki Junpei gemetaran. Aku gigit jari, Minato masih menatap lurus arwah itu.

"_Jadi aku menghasut arwah lain untuk balas dendam. Karena sentuhan anak itu juga menyalurkan dendam padaku. Dendam itu kunci kami untuk pergi ke Yomi…_"

"Apa itu Yomi?" suaraku melengking jelek ketika bertanya.

"…_? Pendeta arwah macam apa kalian, tidak tahu Yomi…? Yomi adalah satu dari beberapa Underworld, tempat setan tinggal. Setiap Underworld punya pintu di masing-masing daratan. Itu adalah dimensi tersendiri. Tapi Yomi adalah Underworld yang paling mendominasi. Dia telah mengkontaminasi dimensi arwah dan dimensi kehidupan…"_

"Maksudmu…Dark Hour…?" tanya kak Akihiko keras-keras.

"_Kami menyebutnya __**Satu Jam Kekuasaan**_…_lebih dari itu, kaum setan sedang merencanakan untuk menghilangkan batas kekuasaan mereka dari satu jam. Aku akui…kalau ideku adalah hal buruk…balas dendam kepada bocah menyedihkan sepertimu sungguh membuatku muak,"_ komentar si laba-laba akhirnya.

"Heh…?" Junpei melongo. PFFT…

"_Bukan berarti kami memaafkanmu! Kami akan menerormu lewat mimpi! Tunggu saja!_" ancam seorang nenek-nenek. Junpei langsung hilang warna kulitnya.

"Ja-ja-jangan! Jangaan! Maafkan aku…! Aku janji aku akan jadi anak yang baik! Aku janji aku tidak akan pipis sembarangan! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…aku minta ampun…" Junpei sampai sujud-sujud. Astaga…kemana wibawamu memanggil Hermes tadi? Aku iba pada Hermes punya majikan seperti Junpei…tapi…aku sendiri juga tidak punya Persona…makanya aku nggak ngomong…

"Di mana Yomi ini?" tanya Minato akhirnya.

Semua arwah saling tatap. _"Kami…tidak tahu. Yang pasti, dendam kami tidak cukup besar untuk membuka pintu Yomi…ada apa memangnya?"_

"Tentu saja kami mau menghancurkan Yomi. Apalagi?" tanya kak Akihiko mulai memegangi tangannya. Semua arwah langsung jawdrop.

"Sudah, sudah cukup kalian! Kalian para arwah kuhukum karena telah bersekongkol dengan kaum setan!" kak Mitsuru datang membawa goloknya yang mengkilap dibawah cahaya bulan sabit yang mau mati, dengan wajah sedingin es krim dengan topping stroberi, mengangkat kertas mantranya yang langsung bercahaya biru dingin.

"PHENTESILEA! I COMMAND THEE TO OPENTH THE DOOR OF FROZEN HELL!" ikrarnya, dan sebuah pintu raksasa muncul.

"…" semua arwah langsung lebih pucat dari arwah.

"Kalian akan menghabiskan satu bulan untuk mendinginkan dendam kalian di neraka beku ini!" kak Mitsuru mengibaskan tangannya dan pintu raksasa itu terbuka, menghisap para arwah yang sudah pasrah ke dalam dimensi yang dingin.

BLAM

Pintu neraka beku tertutup. Kalau sudah melihat neraka, pikir-pikir deh mau buat dosa…malaikat penjaganya serem lho, namanya Mitsuru Kirijo…

"Whoa…what was…APA-APAAN SEMUA INI…?" jerit Junpei jatuh berlutut, frustasi, takut, lega, kagum dan bingung.

JEDUGH…rasakanlah bogemku. Tidurlah Junpei, take your time.

Kak Mitsuru men-death-glare kak Akihiko yang langsung beku di tempat; "Aki, kau mau ikut mereka? Siapa tahu bahumu bisa sembuh kalau dibekukan. Tertarik?" tawar kak Mitsuru penuh ancaman.

Kapan sih, malam gila ini akan berakhir? Satu jam terasa seperti satu hari…

**To Be Continued…**

**Whee chapter 2 udah siap! Nah, untuk sementara, Tartarus diganti Yomi…tapi sedikit spoiler, Tartarus akan muncul, soalnya Yomi bukan satu-satunya underworld yang ada. Lalu…di sini Persona tetap disebut Persona. Awalnya mau pakai 'Soul Mask' tapi nggak efisien, jadi tetep Persona aja deh…sekarang, saya mau minta bantuan! Ada yang mau request setan; Full Moon Devil? Untuk 'Priestess Devil' saya sudah punya setannya, kalau mau request setan, silahkan cocokkan sama arcananya ya…! INI PENTING INI! *digaplok* request setannya bisa lewat PM kalau nggak mau spoiler ke pembaca lain, atau lewat review aja…dan yang terakhir…**

**REAAAD AAAAND REEEVIIEEEWW…! xDD**


	3. Yomi

**Ta-da-da-da-dah…! Aisa has updated! *drum roll* kalau ada yang mengira kali ini sudah full moon…**

…**sumimasen… m(_ _)m**

**Ini sehari setelah Junpei kenc—punya Persona…yang belum punya kan Yukari, jadi kali ini saya mau segera memberinya Persona! Khu khu khu (emang Philemon, bagi2 Persona?)**

**A…ND… JOY!**

**Supernatural Powers!**

**Persona Series punya Ais—ATLUS**

**Fiksi-on ini punya Aisa si calon ksatria…*hiks***

**Yukari's PoV**

Chapter 3: Yomi

Minato dan Junpei tampak sangat asik membicarakan soal kemarin malam. Eh, koreksi. Junpei tampak sangat asik bermonolog soal kemarin malam sepanjang perjalanan sekolah. Aku cuma bisa menjauhkan diri dari mereka.

"Ya ampun, aku nggak nyangka ternyata punya kekuatan sekeren itu…"

"Ternyata aku ini keren…"

"Ah, dari dulu aku memang keren, sih…"

"Sebenarnya, kalau dilihat baik-baik, aku ternyata manis lho…"

GUBRAK

"Yukari! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato mengangkatku yang kesandung entah apa. Mungkin aku tertabrak 'kata-kata Junpei'.

"Junpei!" aku berteriak. Dia menatapku, nyengir; "Iya, kan? Aku manis?"

Minato menahanku sebelum aku kesandung lagi. "Manis, manis! Amit-amit jabang kambing!" aku mengangkat sepatu. Junpei langsung pucat pasi.

"A-apaan sih, Yuka-tan? Aku kan hanya membesarkan hatiku sendiri!" protes Stupei itu ketakutan.

Hah…bener juga sih…tapi aku lagi kesel nih! Tapi…aaargh…bete, sebel, keki! "Tauk ah!" aku menepis tangan Minato dari pundakku dan berlari ke sekolah, nyaris tertabrak sepeda, bus tingkat, truk, container, bulldozer, limousine, Ferrari, BMW *di death-glare Author* ya…begitulah.

Aku berhenti dan ngos-ngosan ketika sudah di depan gerbang sekolah. "Halo Yukari! Ngapain kamu jogging? Memangnya kak Sanada lagi ngadain Jogging Akbar?" Rio Iwasaki menyapaku dari belakang dan memegangi pundakku.

"Hah…loh…hosh…hosh…Rioh…chanhh…"

"Wus, wus, sabar bu'!" dia mengelus-ngelus punggungku dan membantuku berjalan. Tidak lama kemudian aku sudah mengembalikan napasku menjadi teratur dan kami mengganti sepatu dengan uwabaki begitu sampai di ruangan loker.

"Yukari, si Arisato itu se-kos sama kamu, ya?" tanya Rio penasaran. "He-eh, gitu deh…" jawabku memasukkan sepatuku, menutup loker dan memandangnya. "Lo naksir?"

"Kalo dibilang ga suka, bo'ong…dia manis dan _cool_…misterius pula…" Rio ganjennya keluar semua.

Manis? Cool? Misterius? Ehh…belum tahu sih—iya iya, dia manis, aku nggak bohong…tapi dia kan cuma pemalu…

"Trus kamu mau gimana?" tanyaku.

"Ya nggak gimana-gimana, biasa aja kali," katanya kembali normal, mengangkat bahu, "…aku harap dia ikut klub tennis," katanya lagi.

"Itu namanya sudah menggebet tuh…yah well, aku tarik kembali kata-kataku, soalnya kan kamu punya Kenji…" mendengar kata-kataku, dia langsung melotot; "Kenji! Amit-amit jabang siput! Yukari! Dibilangin kok, kami kan cuma sahabat!" protesnya sementara aku melenggang pergi.

"Iya, iya, ngerti deh…"

"Iiiish! Yukari! Beneran nih!"

"Iya, iya…"

"…Yukari…aku mau curhat…" aku berhenti, berbalik menatap temanku, tersenyum dan menariknya.

~.X.~

Rio dan aku sekelas tahun lalu (Junpei juga) kami berdua bersahabat baik meski baru setahun. Rio baik, kadang-kadang tidak peka, agak polos, bersemangat dan suka memaksakan diri. Dia juga narsis gilak. Fotonya banyaaaak banget, apalagi tahun lalu di klub tennis dia dapat kostum pelayan untuk festival kebudayaan (aku dapat kostum samurai nyasar).

Kami sampai di atap. Rio duduk dan aku bersandar di pagar. "Ayo, sekarang…tumpahkan semuanya…" kataku, "…jangan malu, katakan saja, sudah…tidak ada yang perlu kau tutup-tutupi…kita blak-blakan saja, sudah…tidak perlu sungkan…AKU KATAKAN, CEPAT TUMPAHKAN!"

"Oi! Aku ini mau ngomong, kamunya yang lama banget persuasi aku!" protes Rio sambil tertawa. Aku juga tertawa. Setelah berhenti tertawa, akhirnya dia menghela napas.

"Masih ingat si Yamagishi yang kemarin kamu bantu antar ke ruang guru?" tanya dia.

"Oh, dia yang izin pulang cepat? Iya, kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Nah…dia pulang cepat kemarin, soalnya habis nangis…dia digangguin sama anak-anak cewek di kelasku…"

…apa? Yang bener!

"…sudah lama sekali mereka kayak gitu, gangguin Yamagishi. Mereka juga memeras gadis itu…"

"APA? DIPERAS!"

"Bu-bukan meres baju! Memeras uang!"

"Oh…" aku mengangguk. "Tunggu…APA!"

"Ya, terus mereka masih juga iseng, ngunci-ngunci Yamagishi sampai malam, dan yah sering banget pokoknya! Aku nggak bisa apa-apa, soalnya mereka pernah nyaris nyelakain aku waktu mau membantu Yamagishi! Aku butuh bukti…errrgh apa yang harus aku lakukaaan?" Rio frustasi sampai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Oh begitu…jadi kamu merasa bersalah secara sepihak nih, ceritanya?" tanyaku. "Ya gitu deeh…aku kan anak baik yang perhatian sama teman-temannya, suka membantu dan patuh pada orang tua…tak lupa minum susu!" lagi-lagi ganjennya keluar semua.

"Ah, dasar nona Tomochika nggak beres!" cetusku.

"APA! TOMOCHIKA! Bukaaan! Aku bukaaan!"

"Lho, lho, bukan kenapa? Apa kamu merasa nona Tomochika? Aku kan nggak bilang Rio Tomochika…kenapa kamu jadi malu? Kan cuma bilang nona Tomochika…"

"Aaahh! Yukari ah! Keki aku!"

"Ya-ya, pokoknya, sekarang ini…untuk sementara kamu mengawasi Yamagishi dari jauh aja, nanti kalau ada kenapa-napa, kamu bilang sama aku, oke?" aku tersenyum padanya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oke Yukari! Selanjutnya…ada cerita asyik nih…rumor seru…"

"Ha? Beneran? Tumpahkan!"

"Jadi…tiap malam di sekolah…"

~.X.~

Sekolah sudah usai, tapi hari ini aku ada klub, jadi aku sedang berjalan ke area latihan sambil membawa busur serta anak-anak panahku. Di jalan, aku bertemu dengan Toriumi-sensei dan mengucapkan salam, lalu tidak lama kemudian, aku menyapa Chihiro *Author: bisa di skip nggak?* ha? Oh, iya…baiklah, yang terpenting, aku berpapasan dengan kak Mitsuru.

"Ah, Takeba, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana," kata kak Mitsuru.

"Ha? Memang kakak mencariku di mana saja?"

"Di toilet, di gudang, di belakang tandon air, di ruang TU, di dapur, di ruang cleaning service…"

Wadu' kurang ajar. Emang aku ini apa? Cleaning service? Mentang-mentang aku yang nyapu rumah, beres-beres kamar, ngepel, cuci piring! Saya merasa terhina! AKU TIDAK TERIMAAA!

"Oh, kamu ada klub ya, hari ini?"

"Yah, begitulah…" kataku masam.

"Wah, padahal aku butuh kamu untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Arisato dan Iori agar mereka ke lantai empat malam ini untuk rapat…" dia langsung memilin-milin rambut merahnya. Bagus, kerjaanku nambah jadi kurir pesan kilat nih.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Yah, sudah tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak perlu datang ke rapat, karena kami hanya membicarakan soal kekuatan kok…sampai nanti, Takeba…" dia pergi.

…

_Kamu tidak perlu datang ke rapat, karena kami hanya membicarakan soal kekuatan kok_…

…hhh…

MENYEBALKAAAN! Jadi aku tidak diperlukan dalam rapat, GITU? Cuma diperlukan sebagai pembantu! Aku hanya diperlukan untuk…Takeba, cuci piring! Takeba, cuci baju! Takeba, sapu halaman! Memang dia pikir dia siapa! Dia kan cuma kakak sepupuku! LAKUKAN SAJA SENDIRI, DAMMIT! Mentang-mentang aku belum punya Persona! Kerjaanku jadi pembantu!

Tidak lama kemudian…

*kondisi: Yukari sedang memanah target terus menerus, tepat sasaran dan membelah anak-anak panah sebelumnya, dengan cara membayangkan muka kak Mitsuru tepat di tengah*

Kurang ajar! Dia pikir dia siapa! Dia pikir aku ini siapa? Oh iya…PEMBANTU! Kenapa? Karena aku tidak punya Persona! Aku datang ke kota ini mencari tahu soal ayah, bukan jadi pembantu! Si rambut merah itu bilang dia akan membantuku! Tapi selama ini apa yang telah dia lakukan untukku? Dan asal tahu saja, dia tidak memberiku tempat tinggal! DIA MENYEWAKAN KOST! SE-WA! = BA-YAR!

Sementara itu…

Anggota klub 1 : Waaa…! Yukari sedang jago-jagonya nih!

Anggota klub 2 : Iya tuh…tadi dia bicara sama Kirijo-san…

Anggota klub 1 : Hmm…pasti Kirijo-san itu memujinya sampai si Yukari seneng begitu…

Anggota klub 2 : he, kayaknya matamu harus diperiksa deh…

End of Sementara itu…

Kayaknya hari itu aku telah mencetak rekor dunia archery deh…pelatih memaksaku tanda tangan untuk Guiness Book, aku tambah sewot dan ngacir pulang setelah menolaknya mentah-mentah, tapi pelatih memaksa, lalu aku menodongnya dengan busurku.

Aku sedang malas pulang, ketemu para…Pendeta Arwah di kos…mending aku jalan-jalan ah! Oke, musim semi begini enaknya jalan-jalan melihat pohon sakura yang bermekaran! Meski mekarnya…di kuburan…

Tidak lama kemudian…

Ini dia Naganaki Shrine! Waah! Bunga sakura-nya bermekaran di mana-mana! Anginnya hangat dan wangi deh…sebaiknya sekarang aku berdoa di kuil saja…

Aku berdiri di depan kotak permohonan, dan melemparkan 500 Yen, lalu menepukkan tanganku, dan berhenti. Apa yang sebaiknya aku minta ya? Hmm…

*terbayang wajah kak Mitsuru*

Wajah itu…huuuuuhhh…mentang-mentang dia kaya dan sepupuku yang lebih tua…

Oh iya…ayah! Aku ke sini untuk mencari informasi soal ayah…ayah, di berita dikatakan ayah telah menghilang, sudah sepuluh tahun sejak berita itu disiarkan…sebenarnya ayah di mana? Apakah ayah masih hidup? Kenapa ayah mengirimkan kertas mantra Minato padaku…? Apakah ayah mengenal Minato?

Ayah…apakah ayah tahu kenapa aku memiliki potensi untuk mengakses Dark Hour? Kalau iya…sebenarnya di manakah kertas mantraku?

Tapi…jika aku punya Persona, apa yang aku inginkan?

Aku tidak ingin menjadi Pendeta Arwah hanya agar bisa bergabung dengan kak Mitsuru, kak Akihiko, Minato dan Junpei…karena dengan kekuatan itu…

Aku tidak akan bisa lari dari kenyataan…

"Apa yang sedang kau minta?" aku tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah, dengan seragam Gekkoukan yang sama, berada di sebelahku.

"E-eehh…siapa kau?" tanyaku kaget.

"Hmm…aku Minako! Minako Arisato!"

"Ohh…ehh…" Arisato…? Kok rasanya pernah denger, ya…? "…aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah," kataku jujur. Dia tersenyum; "Aku sudah lulus," jawabnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau memakai seragam itu…?"

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang bisa kabur dari kenyataan dan waktu," katanya tiba-tiba ganti topik. "…kamu tidak bisa menutup mata atau menyumbat telingamu…kau juga tidak bisa lari dari takdirmu…" katanya lagi, dan merogoh saku di roknya, aku mundur. Dia bersikap seakan sedang mengeluarkan senjata…

"Dan takdirmu adalah…" dia menarik tangannya dari saku, "…mengubah takdir."

Dia mengangkat sebuah kertas mantra yang mengeluarkan aura hijau, bertuliskan; _In the air you breath, there's magic. From your breath, you live, from the air, you heal._

"Kertas mantra? Siapa kau!" tanyaku panik.

Dia tersenyum lagi, "Jika kau mau menerima kertas mantra ini, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan untuk bertarung bersama teman-temanmu," dia membalik kertas itu dengan jarinya dan kertas itu berubah menjadi kartu tarot yang kukenal…Lovers. Dia membalik kartu itu lagi dan berubah menjadi sebuah map putih.

"…dan kekuatan untuk merubah masa depanmu, seperti yang lainnya. Tapi…kau harus menandatangani kontrak ini…" dia menyodorkan map itu. Aku mengambilnya, lalu membukanya. Hanya ada selembar kertas kulit yang bertuliskan…

_**I, _**_

_**Chose to move forward and never run away from the truth by my own free will, to fulfill my true will and my part in living.**_

…

Baru saja aku memikirkan hal ini. Dan ada yang menyodorkanku kekuatan itu beserta kontrak agar aku tidak lari dari kenyataan.

"Bukannya memiliki Persona juga sudah membuat kita tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan?" tanyaku, menutup kontrak itu.

"Memang. Tapi kontrak ini menginginkan agar kau _tidak mencoba_ lari dari kenyataan. Begitu kau menandatangani kontrak ini, kau akan mendapatkan Persona. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari kenyataan, dan kau tidak boleh mencoba untuk melakukannya,"

Aku membuka lagi kontrak itu. Tapi…apa aku butuh kekuatan ini? Mencari informasi soal ayah tidak akan membutuhkan kekuatan ini…tapi jika begitu…apa gunanya kekuatanku? Kenapa aku ditakdirkan untuk memiliki potensi?

"Kau memiliki potensi karena kau memiliki keinginan sejati. Kau hanya harus menemukan keinginan itu, kau baca kan…?_ To fulfill my true will_…" dia mengambil kontrak itu dari tanganku dengan sopan, "…jika kau sudah menemukan keinginan sejatimu, aku akan datang dan menyerahkan kontrak ini padamu beserta kertas mantra. Sampai saat itu tiba…sampai jumpa!" katanya ceria.

"Tu-tunggu! Minako!" tiba-tiba semuanya gelap, ternyata tanpa sadar mataku tertutup.

~.X.~

"Yukari!" suara Minato membangunkanku. Aku melihat langit hitam berbintang yang cerah. Bulan baru telah lahir. Tunggu…di mana aku?

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Yuka-tan, kenapa kau tidur di kuburan sih!"

"APA!" aku langsung bangun, dan ternyata orang-orang kos berada di hadapanku. Kami…di Naganaki Shrine. APA! AKU TIDUR DI KUBURAN!

"Kami kira kau akan pulang malam, tapi Arisato merasakan firasat buruk. Dan kukira harusnya kau sudah selesai klub, jadi kami mencarimu ke mana-mana. Sampai larut pun kau belum pulang dan akhirnya kami menemukanmu di sini," jelas kak Mitsuru, membantuku berdiri.

"Aku…tadi…jam berapa sekarang?"

"…sudah mau tengah malam," kata Minato menatap arlojinya, lalu memandangku; "…kenapa kau bisa tidur di sini sih?" tanya dia lagi, tampak agak marah.

"Tch, bukannya kau yang paling tenang selama mencari?" tegus Junpei. Kalau Minato paling tenang, berarti dia paling panik wajahnya… Junpei tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Minato.

"Sepertinya rapatnya kita batalkan saja," kata kak Akihiko. "Tunggu, aku merasakan sesuatu," kata kak Mitsuru tiba-tiba siaga.

Tidak lama kemudian, pukul 12 tepat, aku tahu karena…

TENG…TONG…TENG…TONG…

Suara bel itu terasa dekat…apakah itu jam raksasa? Bukan…suaranya berbeda…sepertinya datang di kuburan ini!

Tiba-tiba sekeliling kami sudah ramai.

"GYAAA!" Junpei menjerit sendiri. Apa-apaan sih? Ini kan sudah Dark Hour…memangnya ada apa kalau banyak arwah keluyuran? Pendeta Arwah macam apa dia?

"Hei, teman kalian berisik sekali," kata arwah bapak-bapak. "Oh, maafkan kami ya pak, dia belum terbiasa," kata kak Mitsuru minta maaf. "Oh, anak baru ya? Ya sudahlah…awasi dia baik-baik ya," bapak itu ngacir bersama temannya.

Junpei hanya ternganga-nganga pucat melihat arwah-arwah itu.

"Hai! Kalian! Anak-anak, sedang apa kalian di sini!" kami menoleh dan mendapati seorang bapak-bapak berkacamata dan berambut panjang keriting berlari ke arah kami. Kak Mitsuru terbelalak; "Ikutsuki-san?"

"Lho? Ohh…Mitsuru, kukira siapa…" om-om itu mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan, wajahnya lega. "Kenapa kalian di sini?"

"Siapa dia?" tanya kak Akihiko.

"Dia adalah Shuji Ikutsuki, salah satu peneliti Dark Hour," jelas kak Mitsuru. "Oohh…" kata kami.

"Kami tadi sedang mencari Takeba, bagaimana dengan anda sendiri?" tanya kak Mitsuru sopan. "Ah, well…aku meminum obat untuk bangun semalam ini saja, karena aku menemukan hal menarik…" dia membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Hal yang menarik? Kira-kira berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang kudeteksi ini?"

"Entahlah, kenapa kalian tidak melihatnya sendiri? Para arwah tidak berani pergi ke sana. Mereka menyebutnya Yomi…" Ikutsuki dan kak Mitsuru berjalan. Aku, Junpei, Minato dan kak Akihiko saling tatap.

Yomi…? Apakah ini…yang dibicarakan oleh para arwah kemarin?

"Yukari, sebaiknya kau pulang," kata kak Akihiko.

"Iya, kau pulang saja. Sepertinya tempat itu berbahaya. Kami akan memeriksanya," kata Minato cemas.

"Yeah, Yukari! Ini adalah battle field! Tenang saja, kami akan baik-baik saja dengan kekuatan kami!" Junpei menunjukkan senyum Nice Guy.

Huuuhh…lagi-lagi diskriminasi. Gara-gara aku tidak punya kekuatan? Karena belum jadi Pendeta Arwah? BAIKLAH! "Oke! Terserah kalian!" aku berbalik dan pergi.

"Y-Yukari? Kenapa kau marah?" Minato menahan bahuku.

"Aku tidak marah!" bentakku marah menepis tangannya dari bahuku. "Lakukan saja kerjaan kalian! Kalian kan…_Pendeta Arwah_!" kataku sewot.

"Yukari, kami tidak mau kau celaka…" kata kak Akihiko.

Aku menghela napas, "Aku tahu…aku memang tidak berguna…"

"Jangan bilang begitu!" kata Minato marah.

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya, lalu aku menatap wajahnya marah dan sedih secara bersamaan. Wajahnya persis saat malam Youkai nenek-nenek menyerang kos…membuatku marah pada diri sendiri karena sepertinya aku membuatnya sedih…

"Maaf, baiklah…aku akan pulang," kataku menyerah, lalu menepuk pundak Minato; "Kau hati-hati, ya, Minato…?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hei! Bagaimana denganku dan Akihiko!" protes Junpei. "Kak Akihiko kan ada kak Mitsuru…" kataku membuat kakak laki-laki itu blushing, "…kalau kau sih, Stupei…kan ada _Yuurei* _yang mendukungmu di alam sana…" kataku menakut-nakuti, langsung membuat Junpei pucat.

(*Yuurei adalah arwah gentayangan)

"Me-me-memang kenapa dengan Yuurei! Kita kan Pendeta Arwah!" bantah Junpei menenangkan diri.

"Lho, jangan salah ya. Yuurei kan sama jahatnya dengan Youkai* dan setan…mereka semua pembunuh…Yuurei lebih seram lagi karena gentayangannya sembunyi-sembunyi…" kak Akihiko mendukung, langsung membuat Junpei ketakutan.

(*Youkai: Siluman)

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Sampai jumpa Yukari!" kata Minato yang sepertinya masih senang. Aku tersenyum dan berbalik pergi, tapi sekilas, ketika menatap punggung Minato, perasaanku langsung tidak enak…

Apa yang akan terjadi ya…?

~.X.~

Ternyata kos yang kosong lebih mengerikan daripada biasanya…semuanya gelap. Aku masuk ke kos dan merasa haus. Berjalan ke dapur membawa gelas, aku menekan dispenser dan keluarlah darah…

GLEK…

Meski aku tahu ini akan menjadi air biasa selesai Dark Hour…memangnya ada yang mau minum?

Aku membuka lemari es, mengambil jeruk dan mengupasnya.

…

Ini Bloody Orange….

Ha. Ha-ha.

Tapi aku haus…ya sudahlah kumakan saja. Hmm…hei, rasanya tidak buruk! Aku makan eehhh "Bloody Orange" sambil duduk di meja makan. Sudah hampir tiga perempat jam sejak Dark Hour dimulai. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?

Seperti apa Yomi itu ya…?

…

Aku merasa tidak enak berada di sini. Aku merasa firasat yang sangat buruk. Apakah Minato tidak apa-apa? Minato…

Dengan Junpei di tim mereka, apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja? Kak Akihiko juga sedang terluka…kak Mitsuru harus mengawasi dari jauh, bagaimana kalau mereka celaka? Terluka dan lainnya? Kak Akihiko kan bisa menyembuhkan…tapi apa kak Akihiko akan dibiarkan ikut oleh kak Mitsuru—memangnya kak Akihiko berani, setelah melihat segel Neraka Beku-nya kak Mitsuru?

PI PI PI PI PI PI!

"HUWA!" kaget aku! Ternyata hand-phone! Huuhh…dasar!

"Halo?"

"_Yukari! Aku—AWAS JUNPEI!-*static*_"

"Hah! Halo! Minato! Minatoooo!" aku menjatuhkan handphone, dan menyadari sesuatu yang fatal. Aku berlari ke gudang dan mengeluarkan busurku, mengambil sebuah golok berkarat dan pentungan berduri (A/N: spiked bat), lalu membungkus semuanya dengan kain dan keluar dari kos.

Mereka tidak membawa senjata! Tunggu…ada yang aneh…kenapa Hand-phone-ku bisa menyala saat Dark Hour…?

~.X.~

"Permisi! Semuanyaaa!" aku berteriak, mendapatkan perhatian dari semua arwah yang sedang asyik-asyiknya sibuk. "Ke arah mana Yomi?"

Mereka langsung kabur, masuk ke kuburan masing-masing.

"Oi! Keluar dari kuburanku!" seorang arwah tante-tante men-smack keluar arwah om-om. Well, tidak semua masuk ke kuburan masing-masing…

"Ayolaah! Tunggu! Kenapa semuanya masuk ke kuburan sih!" aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku, dan berjalan ke arah di mana Minato dkk pergi tadi.

"_Hei, kamu…_" aku berhenti dan melihat arwah tarantula kecil. "Laba-laba kemarin!"

"_Kau mencari teman-temanmu ya?_" aku mengangguk.

"_Ikuti saja sawang yang kau jumpai!_" katanya. "Umm…kenapa kamu jadi kecil?" tanyaku.

"_Kemarin aku terinfeksi kekuatan dendam, jadi aku membesar…_" jelasnya. _"Hati-hati ya, Pendeta Arwah…_"

Aku tertegun, lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih ya!" kataku sembari berlari, lalu berhenti lagi. "Tunggu sebentar! Bukannya—" laba-laba itu sudah hilang.

Bukannya kak Mitsuru kemarin memasukkan mereka ke dalam Neraka Beku? Ah sudahlah!

Mengikuti sawang yang menggantung di pohon, aku akhirnya menemukan kak Mitsuru dan si…ehh..Ikutuk—Ikusu—siapa—ki itu berdiri di depan…kuil tua?

"Kakak!"

"Takeba? Kenapa kau ke sini! Tanpa Persona—"

"Ada apa ini!" aku memotongnya, dan kak Mitsuru memegangi kepalanya. "Mereka di bawah sana," katanya. "Di bawah sana?" aku maju dan memandangi kuil tua itu. Ternyata di bawah kuil itu ada lubang besar. Seperti lubang kelinci di Alice in Wonderland.

"Mereka terjebak di bawah sana dan tidak bisa kembali karena ada iblis yang menyerang mereka," jelas Ikutsuki panik.

"Apa!" bungkusan yang kubawa sampai jatuh. "Kau membawa apa, Takeba?" tanya kak Mitsuru.

"Senjata! Aku punya firasat buruk dan ternyata ini! Kalian tidak membawa senjata!" kataku marah.

"Iya…kau benar, ini semua salahku telah melupakannya. Tempat itu penuh dengan Youkai dan Setan…mereka ke sana dengan tangan kosong!" kata kak Mitsuru menutupi mukanya.

"Aku akan ke sana!" kataku berjalan ke dekat lubang itu.

"Apa! Tapi kau—TAKEBA!"

Aku sudah melompat masuk. Lubang itu sangat dalam dan gelap aku sampai merasa tidak akan pernah sampai.

Akhirnya tampak cahaya suram dan aku jatuh berdebum.

BRAK!

"Aduh! Sialan…huuuhh…sekarang…" aku melihat ke sekeliling, mendapati sebuah kota yang suram dan hancur, "…ke arah mana?" aku berdiri.

Kota ini benar-benar hancur. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap di tiap bangunan. Di dalam bangunan aku bisa melihat beberapa youkai berkeliaran tidak jelas. Di jalan-jalan kadang aku melihat youkai berdiri begitu saja di jalan tanpa melakukan apapun, atau kadang-kadang menoleh misterus dan ternyata…mukanya rata! Lalu aku menembaknya dengan anak panahku dan ngibrit.

Aku berhasil masuk ke tengah kota dan akhirnya aku menemukan mereka. Minato, Junpei dan kak Akihiko sedang terikat di tiang yang di bawahnya banyak tengkorak.

"Lepaskan kami, dammit!" teriak Junpei ketakutan. "Jangan bunuh kami!"

"Kepala kalian akan kami korbankan untuk mengundang Shinigami turun...terutama anak itu," setan yang sangat tampan menunjuk Minato, "…dia memiliki sesuatu…kekuatannya hebat sekali…"

"Wokeh! Aku sudah siaaaphh!" seekor Kappa membawa golok, cengengesan dengan wajah nafsu membunuh yang membuatku ilfil sesak.

"GYAAA! KAPPAAA!" Junpei jerit-jerit. "JANGAN HISAP DARAHKU!"

"Yang benar saja…kalian akan kehilangan kepala, jadi badan kalian bisa kuhisap, kan?" tanya si Kappa.

"JANGAN PENGGAL AKUUU!"

DUAK

"Diam, bodoh!" bentak Minato marah, pucat pasi, menendang Junpei dari samping.

"DUDE! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TENANG DI SAAT SEPERTI INIII!" teriak Junpei.

Sebenarnya apa yang tenang dari wajah pucat Minato? Ah sudahlah! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

SHYUUUT! CRAK!

"Hah?"

BRUK!

"LHOH?" semua youkai melongo begitu Minato mendarat di tumpukan tengkorak dan mencabut golok yang kulempar ke tiang itu, memotong tali yang mengikatnya. Minato, Junpei, kak Akihiko, para setan dan youkai langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Uh…hai…" kataku.

…

"YUKARI! LARIII!" teriak Minato.

"O-oh, iya!" aku lari, dan terus lari, lari lari lari dan agak jauh, aku mendengar; "OI! JANGAN BENGONG DONG! KEJAR GADIS ITU!" ya ampun…

Aku mengintip sebuah rumah dan masuk ke sana setelah memastikan tidak ada 'sesuatu' di dalamnya, dan bersembunyi.

"…hh…"

…?

"…hhh…"

…!

"…hhh…" aku mengangkat wajahku (aku sedang meringkuk di lantai) dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berdiri di depanku.

Lebih tepatnya anak kecil yang matanya putih semua, wajahnya kusam berdarah, giginya tajam-tajam dan bibirnya sobek, mengangkat pisau dapur yang ajegila gede banget.

"KYAHAHAHA!" anak itu tertawa histeris mengerikan. "KYAAA!" aku menjerit.

"YUKARI!" SRAAT! BRUK! Kepala anak itu jatuh dan tubuhnya jatuh di sampingnya, sebuah golok berkarat tertancap di dinding, Minato dan Junpei sudah di depan dengan pintu terbuka. Aku mencabut golok itu dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini! Kan berbahaya!" bentak Minato.

"Karena…karena…!"

"Kita sedang terjebak ilusi, Yuka-tan…yah kata_nya_ sih begitu," 'nya' maksud Junpei sambil menunjuk Minato. "Ilusi?"

"Jika kita tidak bisa segera keluar dari ilusi ini, tubuh kita yang di luar akan diseret iblis," kata Minato masih marah.

"APA!" teriak aku dan Junpei. "Kau tidak bilang begitu tadi!" protes Junpei.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk protes! Kita harus memecahkan kode i—WARASHI* ITU BELUM MATI!" kak Akihiko berteriak menunjuk ke dalam rumah.

(*Warashi = hantu anak-anak)

"KYAHAHAHA!" kepala anak itu menggelundung! HYAAA! Dan badannya bergerak, berdiri dan mengambil lalu memeluk kepalanya yang tertawa histeris menyeringai menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang meneteskan darah.

"KYAAA!" aku dan Junpei memeluk Minato, kak Akihiko menyeret kami turbo. Untung saja kau jogging tiap pagi kak! Ternyata ada gunanya! Larimu cepat juga ya!

"Ta-ta-tadi kakak ngomongin kode! Kode apa?" tanyaku sambil diseret.

"Dalam udara yang kau hirup, tersimpan mimpi. Dengan sihir, bangunlah dari mimpi itu!" teriak kak Akihiko.

Tunggu…kenapa aku sepertinya mengenali kode itu…?

"Sebenarnya bagaimana kalian bisa terjebak dalam ilusi ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ta-tadi…kan kami melawan setan-setan…ada banyak youkai…te-terus…"

"Cepetan ngomongnya, Azis Gagap!" bentakku.

"Iya iya! Kekuatan arwah kami habis (A/N: Soul Point) dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan Persona, lalu kami tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini…tadi aslinya tempat ini hanya labirin gelap aja—terus kak Mitsuru bilang; _aku punya firasat buruk_ terus kami mendengar suara tawa…dan…KHU KHU KHU…"

GLEK

"…kami masuk ke sini deh…" Junpei mengakhiri ceritanya yang gaje.

"Sudah, di sini saja. Capek aku," kak Akihiko melepaskan kami dan berjongkok di atas batu. Lalu muncul bayangan besar di belakang kak Akihiko…

"Mundur…" kata Minato berdiri di depanku. Bayangan itu adalah…

"A-ada apa?" tanya kak Akihiko pucat.

Minato menarik sesuatu dari dalam kantong jaketnya. Bayangan itu adalah…

"PERGILAH SETAAAN! PERGI DARI RUMAH—eh…salah—TEMPAT INIII!" Minato melempari sosok itu dengan kacang kedelai.

"SETAN ONIII!" jerit kak Akihiko dan Junpei. Aku saking syoknya udah nggak bisa berteriak lagi. Oni itu ambruk dilempari kacang kedelai dan jatuh ketiban gada hitamnya sendiri.

Minato menyimpan sisa kacang kedelainya lagi.

"Astaga…" Junpei ternganga-nganga, "…kau benar-benar seorang pendeta…sampai bawa-bawa kacang kedelai segala," komentarnya.

"Iya, makanya, jadilah pendeta arwah teladan sepertiku!" kata Minato gaya dan kena getok olehku; "Pendeta yang ke dunia penuh youkai tapi tidak bawa senjata sepertimu harus diteladani? Hm? Ha? Hah?" tuntutku sewot.

"Ah…maafkan aku…" Minato langsung suram. Ya ampun…

"H-hei, sudah sudah…jangan seperti itu dong…" kataku.

"Wow…Minato merajuk…" kata kak Akihiko dan Junpei kagum. "SEKARANG BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK KAGUM!"

"Oi, oi…Minato jangan merajuk dong…kau ini menyusahkan saja…"

"Maafkan aku karena sudah suram…aku memang tidak berguna…ya…?" Minato menuntut padaku dengan suram. Dia seperti yuurei…mana rambutnya itu…kulit pucatnya itu…

"TIDAAK! HENTIKAN! KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT TAUUK!" teriakku sambil nampol Minato.

"Ya ampun…sudah, berhenti main-mainnya…sekarang kita harus keluar dari sini…dan aku punya ide!" kata kak Akihiko ceria.

"Bener? Apa idenya?"

"Kalau ilusi kan sama dengan mimpi. Jadi, untuk keluar dari mimpi, kita harus membedakannya dengan kenyataan! Cara membedakannya adalah…rasa sakit!" jelas kak Akihiko.

"Oh, seperti…dicubit, begitu?" tanya Minato.

"Kalau dicubit saja, orang berkulit badak seperti Junpei tidak akan bangun," kataku.

"Hey! Kulitku kulit pria yang kuat!" protes Junpei.

"Tentu saja, mencubit tidak cukup, untuk melaksanakan ideku, bagaimana kalau Junpei duluan? Karena kau punya kulit yang kuat," kata kak Akihiko sambil melemaskan kepalan tangannya.

"Ide buruk, lupakan saja," kata Minato, dan kak Akihiko langsung pundung; "I-Iya, ide buruk…kita pikirkan yang lain saja…(thanks Minato…)" kata Junpei.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa itu!" teriakku menunjuk sesuatu di atas hutan.

Yang lain segera memandangnya dan sesuatu itu segera membelit Junpei.

"GYAAH! ROKUROKUBI*!" jerit kami, sementara youkai itu menghantamkan Junpei ke tanah sampai bonyok. Gada berduri…yang kubawa… pakai itu!

"Junpei! Potong dia pakai senjatamu!" teriakku.

"Senjataku ketinggalan di sana!" jerit Junpei menunjuk ke…sana. Ya amplop! Kenapa bisa gada berduri itu nyangsang di pohon!

(*Rokurokubi = youkai wanita berleher panjang)

Tidak lama kemudian, seekor kappa (kappa yang sebelumnya) datang tertawa-tawa; "Khuahaha! Bagus Rokubi-san! Berikan padaku!"

"Enak saja! Dia mangsaku! Ambil saja sendiri!" protes Rokurokubi sambil…MELAHAP JUNPEI!

"JUNPEEEIII!"

"AAAHH TOLONG AKUUU!" si Kappa mencekal kak Akihiko! Tidak! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…aku arahkan busurku dan menembak Kappa itu tapi tempurungnya terlalu keras! Oh tidak! Dia akan melakukannya! Dia…membuka celana kak Akihiko dan melakukannya! "KYAAAHH!" jeritku sementara Minato menutupkan mataku. Dia melakukannya*…

(*Kappa menghisap usus, energi kehidupan atau darah dari anus mangsanya…hiiiyy)

Junpei ditelan bulat-bulat…kak Akihiko tinggal tulang di hadapan kami. Minato menarikku berlari. Kakiku berlari meski sarafku rasanya mati.

Yang telah kulihat ini…mengerikan, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun!

Aku tidak berguna!

Lalu Warashi tadi muncul di hadapan kami, kepalanya terpasang dan lagi-lagi membawa pisau dapur yang besar. Minato berdiri di hadapanku.

"Yukari! Larilah!"

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu!" bantahku.

"Aku harus melindungimu!" bentak Minato marah.

"Aku…!"

"KYAHAHAHA!" Warashi berlari menerjang kami dengan pisau, Minato berlari menerjangnya dengan golok. "LARILAH YUKARI!" teriak Minato.

SRAT!

SRAT!

BRUK…

"Tidak…"

Yang jatuh adalah Minato…dan hantu kecil itu tertawa-tawa sambil berlari melompat-lompat mengitari Minato. Dan aku…tidak dapat melakukan apapun…!

Aku tidak dapat melindungi orang-orang ini!

Aku ingin melindungi mereka!

Berikan aku kekuatan! Aku memejamkan mata, air mata mengalir di pipiku, warashi menyanyi-nyanyi riang sambil mengitari Minato yang merintih berusaha bangun…

"Yu…ka…ri…l-la…ri…"

Berhenti menyuruhku berlari! Aku tidak akan lari lagi! Jika aku berlari, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti! Aku yang akan melindungimu, menyembuhkan lukamu, membangunkanmu bila terjatuh, membebaskanmu bila kau terkurung…aku…akan hidup…

Berikan aku kekuatan itu. Sekarang. Ketika aku memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba aku sudah duduk di depan Minako, dipisah oleh sebuah meja kecil di ruangan yang serba putih, dan di atas meja itu, kontrak.

"_Kita bertemu lagi…Yukari Takeba,_" kata Minako riang, tersenyum. "Bagaimana aku tahu namamu? Katakan saja…aku bisa mengetahui isi pikiranmu, keinginanmu, jadi kalau soal nama kan mudah saja…"

Aku mengabaikannya dan menarik pena bulu emas di sebelah kontrak, membukanya dan menuliskan namaku…

_**I, **__**Yukari Takeba**_

_**Chose to move forward and never run away from the truth by my own free will, to fulfill my true will and my part in living.**_

"Jadi apakah keinginan sejatimu…?" Minako mengeluarkan kertas mantra itu dan meletakkannya di atas kontrak, yang langsung bersinar dan menghilang.

_From your breath, you live, from the air, you heal…_

"Selesaikan mantranya Yukari…"

"_From your breath you live, from the air you heal, I, am the air…I will heal your wounds, be your force, your weapon, I am the wind which flew you away from your cage, the wind that will lighten your body so you can stood as you fall, easily, I call you, Io…the Witch…_"

Cahaya kehijauan menyinari kertas itu, aku bisa melihat Minako tersenyum sebelum cahaya menelan semuanya…

"Dan semuanya dimulai…"

~.X.~

"IO!" teriakku menggenggam kertas mantra yang ada di tanganku. Tubuhku terasa sejuk dan ringan. Angin menghempas keluar dari tubuhku, sangat besar dan seakan angin itu telah menyapu pergi semua ilusi, kota aneh bin biadab itu hilang dan yang ada sekarang hanyalah Minato terkapar di hadapanku, kegelapan dan lantai yang gelap, penuh dengan batu nisan.

Aku buru-buru duduk di sebelah Minato dan menyentuh luka yang disebabkan oleh Warashi yang benar-benar membekas…sepertinya ilusi itu bukan 'ilusi biasa'. Aku menyembuhkannya dalam sekejap.

Minato menarik napas secara spontan dan aku membantunya berdiri. "Yukari?" dia menatapku.

Aku berlari meninggalkannya dan menemukan kak Akihiko hanya terkapar dan tubuhnya pucat seakan jiwanya telah tersedot.

"Re…carm…hh…!" sekuat tenaga aku berusaha memakai mantra itu. Sepertinya aku belum cukup kuat untuk memakainya, tapi paling tidak aku berhasil menyadarkan kak Akihiko. Warna tubuhnya kembali, dan aku segera mencari Junpei.

Junpei sadar, tapi pikirannya terpengaruh kutukan ilusi sehingga tidak bisa fokus. Dia terbayang-bayang oleh ketakutan. "P…Pa…tra…" dengan mantra terakhir itu, aku jatuh berlutut dan ketakutan lenyap dari pikiran Junpei.

"Yukari…!" aku bisa mendengar suara Minato memanggilku dan dua langkah kaki mendekat. Aku merasakan seseorang berlutut di sisiku, dan di sisiku lainnya, Junpei menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"A…ada apa ini…!"

"Yukari sudah mempunyai Persona dan berhasil menyelamatkan kita!" jelas Minato singkat dengan sewot.

"Itu bagus, tapi jangan mengatakannya dengan datar…" kritik kak Akihiko.

"Aku…hh…tidakhh…keberatannhhh…" kataku di antara sadar dan pingsan. "Jangan bicara Yukari, kami akan membawamu keluar dari sini…" kata Minato cemas, dan aku merasa terangkat, ringan sekali…

"Whoa man, kau keren juga ternyata…" entah kenapa Junpei komentar begitu. Sudahlah…

"Ha ha ha, ternyata kalian bisa juga ya," suara seorang wanita yang terdengar santai tapi dingin terdengar.

"Kau…kau yang menjebak kami dalam ilusi…" kata Minato marah.

"Ya, aku. Aku kagum kalian bisa lolos…berkat gadis itu…aku adalah Onryou kedua dari tiga belas Onryou…aku adalah Funa Yurei…aku bisa menenggelamkan kalian ke dalam ilusi dan menjungkirkan kesadaran kalian…"

"_Akhirnya aku bisa mencapai kalian…Funa Yurei itu terus bermain-main denganku. Bagaimana keadaan Takeba?"_ suara kak Mitsuru terdengar dari walkie-talkie yang dibawa entah siapa.

"Dia sudah memiliki Persona, dan dia terlalu lelah…" kata Junpei.

"Sebenarnya tempat apa Yomi ini?" tanya Minato serius.

"Yomi adalah Underworld. Kami para Youkai tinggal di sini. Kau, anak muda, memiliki kriteria yang kami butuhkan untuk membuka gerbang Yomi sehingga kami bisa bebas dari sini…" kudengar si Onryou menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menghancurkanmu sekarang!" bentak kak Akihiko.

"Hah! T-tidak…aku…!" sesuatu terdengar memanggil Funa Yurei. "Kita akan bertemu lagi…aku akan membicarakan ini…aku akan menjelaskan semuanya…" katanya terdengar ketakutan. "Semoga kalian berhasil…"

Tidak lama kemudian, Junpei dan kak Akihiko terkesiap kaget; "…hah! Ruangan ini jadi…"

"_Ada apa ini? Aku merasakan perubahan pada lantai itu…"_

"Labirin ini telah dikosongkan…" kata Minato kagum. "A…ada apa…?" rintihku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…?"

"Yukari…semuanya, kita harus kembali. Sepertinya kita bisa keluar lewat situ…" Minato bergerak menunjuk sesuatu.

"Ayo kita coba…" kata Junpei menguap.

"Yukari…bertahanlah…"

Dan semuanya gelap dan aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi…

"Wah…sepertinya bakal seru nih!"

Minako…?

**To be continued…**

**Wah, fic ini tambah gaje aja…jadi begini penjelasannya…**

**Minato sudah punya Pharos, tapi Yukari BELUM tau…sementara itu, Yukari punya Minako yang akan menemaninya…oh iya, identitas Minako akan kujelaskan di chapter selanjutnya. Umm…kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan soal setan-setan yang muncul, atau istilah-istilah dunia arwah, atau koreksi apapun akan saya terima…lewat review…hihihi! ^^v**

**Quick Update? Understood. Requirements: REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bener kan, Quick Update? Huahahah! True man keeps his words! Eh tunggu! Aku kan cewek…uhh…yep! Fakta membuktikan; pembaca Persona Series atau SMT Series pasti lumayan bahasa Inggrisnya, ya kan? Umm…coba kita lihat. Hari ini aku sedang mood Minato's PoV ~ So be it!**

**And Joy~**

**Supernatural Powers!**

**Persona Series punya Ais—ATLUS**

**Fiksi-on ini punya Aisa si calon ksatria…*hiks***

**Minato's PoV**

Chapter 4: Para Persona Berisik!

_Ayo, cubit saja dia_. Hasut Orpheus.

_Iya, masa' nyubit aja nggak berani. Memang cubit itu apaan sih?_ Tanya Pharos. Orpheus dalam pikiranku sepertinya menghela napas.

Jangan berisik dong, aku sedang berpikir. Sebaiknya apa yang harus kulakukan agar Yukari bangun…hmm…kalau kucubit nanti sakit terus aku ditamparnya. Wakh, mampus dah.

_Bagaimana kalau diberikan ciuman saja? Biar seperti Sleeping Beauty, ciuman dari cinta sejati akan membangunkannya~_ kata Pharos. _Kau tahu soal itu dari mana?_ Tanya Orpheus.

_Semalam kan kak Akihiko sama kak Mitsuru nonton Disney Fairytale Marathon di TV_…jawab Pharos.

Hah? Ngapain dua orang itu nonton 'Fairytale'? Hmm…apa benar kalau kucium dia akan bangun? T-tunggu! Aku ini aneh-aneh saja…

Yukari ternyata kalau tidur seperti itu manis ya… hm…jadi kamar cewek itu seperti ini. Banyak hiasan, rapi dan wangi. Pilihan warnanya pink. Hm? Aku mengambil foto yang kulihat di meja belajar Yukari, tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk di sebelah ranjang Yukari.

Ini Eiichiro Takeba, ayah Yukari. Dia adalah sahabat baik ayah.

"Mana? Mana? Aku mau lihat," kata Pharos sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahuku kananku. Orpheus iri Pharos bisa keluar dari pikiranku, meski tidak bisa dilihat orang lain.

"Oohh…dia punya rambut _brunette_ seperti cewek itu. Tapi kalau begitu kenapa Yukari tinggal di asrama? Dia kan punya orang tua?" tanya Pharos.

Aku menggeleng; "Ayahnya meninggal dalam ledakkan sepuluh tahun lalu. Di hari yang sama Nee-san hilang," jelasku.

"Siapa Nee-sanmu?"

"Namanya Minako. Hari itu kami mau ke acara wisudanya, kami sudah berangkat dari Nagasaki. Ketika akan menyewa mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan setelah transit di Okinawa, Nee-san menelepon sebelum tengah malam…"

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang…_aku sayang kalian. Minato-chan, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jagalah orang yang kau sayangi_…dan kemudian ketika kami berusaha menyusul Nee-san…"

Pharos berdiri di sebelahku dan membungkuk untuk menatapku; "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami kecelakaan, menabrak sisi Moon Light Bridge. Ayah ibu meninggal… semua teman-temannya datang dan mereka bilang padaku kalau kakakku hilang. Aku berusaha menghubungi Takeba-san yang menjaga Nee-san selama di Tatsumi, tapi yang menjawab…"

Pharos menoleh menatap Yukari; "Dia?"

Aku mengangguk; "Dia bilang kalau ayahnya juga hilang. Dan meski begitu dia sempat saja bilang; semoga kau bisa menemukan kakakmu…dia pasti kembali! Dengan riangnya. Gadis yang aneh," aku ikut menatap Yukari, lalu menusuk pipinya dengan jari telunjukku. Aku buru-buru memelankan tusukanku.

Kulit gadis itu…sangat lembut. Aku mencoba memegang tangannya. Juga sangat lembut…kalau dia ikut dalam pertarungan, aku jadi tidak rela.

Rapuh. Terlalu lembut sampai kukira sangat rapuh.

_Tapi dia menyelamatkan kalian semalam. Dia bahkan bisa mendorong batas-batas kekuatan arwahnya._ Orpheus mengingatkanku. Hmm…lalu mau bagaimana lagi?

~.X.~

"Kau yakin, akan mengikuti grup ini? Bahaya lho…" kataku berusaha membuat Yukari ragu. Hari itu si Shuji Iku—whatsoever—datang ke kost dan menetapkan nama grup pemberantas Youkai ini.

Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. SEES singkatnya. Nama itu dari ideku. Lebih baik daripada Junpei Special Squad—JSS. Atau Informal Outside School Extracurricular Army—IOEA, usul kak Mitsuru yang aneh. Kecuali dia bisa buat AIUEO boleh saja. Atau Special Training Squad—STS kak Akihiko. Aneh.

Ah ya, tapi sekarang yang terpenting adalah meyakinkan Yukari agar TIDAK bergabung dengan grup ini.

"Sudah Minato, menyerahlah. Aku akan ikut, apapun yang terjadi. Aku sudah janji—mm!" dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Janji…? Huuh siapapun yang membuat Yukari berjanji seperti itu aku akan menghajarnya!

"Nah, kak, kapan kita ke Yomi?" tanya Yukari mengabaikanku. Huh…sakit. Kak Mitsuru tersenyum; "Ada apa, Takeba? Kau tampak bersemangat sekali,"

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membantu semuanya—kecuali kak Akihiko, karena dia tidak boleh ikut," Yukari nyengir jahil pada kak Akihiko yang langsung cemberut dan melotot pada perban di tangannya seakan itu salah si perban dia tidak boleh ikut.

"Ya, aku rasa dengan jumlah orang sebanyak ini kita sebaiknya segera mengeksplorasi tempat itu," kata Ikutsuki—akhirnya betul juga—mendukung dengan sarat yang aneh.

"Bagaimana kau menemukan tempat itu?" tanyaku curiga.

"Ah, sebenarnya Yomi memang sudah ada sejak lama. Yang kemarin kita temukan hanyalah gerbangnya. Sudah selama sepuluh tahun, karena gerbang itulah Dark Hour ada. Penelitian terhadap gerbang itu sudah dilakukan tapi…para peneliti itu tewas dibantai youkai di sana, sebelum gerbang dikosongkan seperti sekarang ini," kata Ikutsuki aneh, sedang kak Mitsuru tampaknya kaget seakan dia baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Yah, ya, pokoknya kita mulai saja petualangannya! Aku nggak sabar lagi nih!" Junpei lonjak-lonjak. Sementara Yukari menanyakan hal yang cerdas; "Sudah sepuluh tahun? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa gerbang itu bisa ada? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kak Mitsuru langsung terdiam.

"Ah, pasti rumit. Yang penting kan kita tetap bertarung! Heah! Hwaah…!" Junpei memukul-mukul udara seakan dia merasa dia Jet Li. Ya ampun…inikah grup-ku?

"Deritamu, Minato. Ada badut, ada suster, ada penjaga gerbang neraka dan petinju. Hahaha!" Pharos mengejekku, sambil memeluk Yukari dari belakang—dia tidak kelihatan—dasar genit…singkirkan tanganmu darinya!

"Oh, baiklah Mr. Lover Man…" kata Pharos membuatku salting, malah menampol Junpei.

"Ouch! Apaan sih, Minato!" protes Junpei. "Kau pantas menerimanya karena tidak waspada lalu dimakan Rokurokubi kemarin. Kau tahu tidak, Yukari dan aku cemas sekali!" kataku asal karang.

"Kau tampaknya tidak peduli mau aku dimakan atau dijagal, dari wajahmu," komentar Junpei sebal. Benar, dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresiku. Kenapa ya?

"Hm? Menurutku dia tampak marah dan salting dari wajahnya," komentar Yukari heran. Nah, ini yang mengherankan. Kenapa dia bisa membaca ekspresiku? Kenapa hanya dia?

Kak Akihiko dan kak Mitsuru hanya bisa melirik satu sama lain dalam ke geje an ini.

~.X.~

"_Aku…mencintaimu…_"

"_Maaf…aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu…_"

"_Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku…!"_

"Roberto! Tidaak! Kenapa kau tinggalkan Angela!" kak Mitsuru dan Junpei jerit-jerit di depan TV. Junpei menggigit topi sementara kak Mitsuru meremas-remas sapu tangannya. Sementara itu kak Akihiko yang menonton dari sofa terjauh samar-samar matanya merah dan ingin berteriak; _Awas kau Roberto!_

Aku dan Yukari yang melihat keadaan itu dari balik meja bar saling tatap. Yukari menggeleng lalu membilas piring dan memberikannya padaku. Aku mengelap piring itu sampai bisa memantulkan wajahku yang datar. Sepertinya ekspresiku ini meneriakkan; whatever. Ini membuatku tertekan…

"Kenapa kau tampak tertekan begitu, Minato? Cepat selesaikan mengelapnya. Habis ini aku harus menyapu halaman belakang," kata Yukari membuatku kaget. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu…

_Apa dia sudah punya pacar?_ Tanya Orpheus.

Bukan, bukan itu yang mau kuketahui.

_Bukan, aku cuma bertanya…_gerutu Orpheus. _Hmm…Pharos menangis._ Hah? Kenapa?

_Lihat dia,_ kata Orpheus. Dan aku menyadari kalau dia sedang duduk di pangkuan kak Mitsuru sambil menangis nonton sinetron. Aku menepuk dahiku.

"Hm? Ada apa Minato?" tanya Yukari. Ah, iya…aku benar-benar ingin tahu… "Yukari, kenapa kau bisa melihat ekspresiku, sementara yang lain tidak?" tanyaku sambil menunduk, merasakan wajahku panas.

"Hmm…" Yukari menata piring dan mencuci tangannya. Dia menatap langit-langit; "Waktu itu kukira kau membenciku…lalu saat kau pingsan, aku memperhatikanmu terus. Saat kau tidur, terkadang kau tampak kesakitan di bagian kepalamu sampai keluar air mata. Kukira gara-gara kecerobohanku. Entah kenapa sejak saat itu aku bisa membaca ekspresimu~" kata Yukari ceria dan mengeringkan tangannya. Melihat wajahku, dia jadi merona.

"Ja-jangan salah sangka! Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu!"

"A-huh? B-bukan…ini…ehm…se-sebenarnya…waktu kecil aku sempat kehilangan ingatan jangka pendek karena kecelakaan. Lalu…eh, lalu…saraf untuk mengeluarkan emosiku hilang. Saat tidur aku memang kesakitan karena ekspresiku nyata…" kataku semakin menunduk.

"Oh, begitu…hmm Minato, aku mau menyapu dulu. Kau mau membantuku?" tanya dia memohon. Hm? Apa aku bisa menolaknya…? Pharos, ayo kita keluar.

"Ta-tapi ini sedang seru!" protes Pharos sembari beringsut dari pangkuan kak Mitsuru dan mengikutiku. Saat kami keluar kami mendengar; "ANGELA! AWAS ADA MOBIL!" Astaga…

Yukari menyodorkanku sapu dan kami mulai menyapu halaman belakang. "Minato, kau tahu Minako Arisato?" tanya dia tiba-tiba sampai sapuku jadi jatuh.

"Bull's eye!" kata Pharos sambil pura-pura menembakku dengan jari telunjuknya. "Iya, dia kakakku," kataku berusaha tenang. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Mm…tidak, aku hanya pernah mendengar namanya. Dia lulus dari Gekkoukan, iya kan?" entah kenapa Yukari terdengar seperti sedang menyindir seseorang.

"Uhh…iya,"

"Lalu, sekarang di mana dia?" Yukari sepertinya memang sedang menyindir sesuatu, dan senyuman iblis merekah di wajah gadis itu seakan dia berhasil mengancam seseorang.

"Dia hilang," kataku. "Saat itu semua murid di Gekkoukan ada, tapi hanya Nee-san yang hilang, sepuluh tahun yang lalu…" aku menerawang menatap bulan yang mati, samar-samar tampak.

Yukari terdiam. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu…? Oh iya, Minato…" aku menoleh; dia langsung ragu dan menggeleng; "T-tidak jadi deh," aku menghela napas, mengangkat bahu dan menyelesaikan menyapu.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yukari? Ah, sudah jam segini…sebentar lagi Dark Hour. Sebaiknya aku segera bersiap untuk ke Yomi.

"Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi aku harus pergi," kata Pharos sedih. Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhnya datang dan pergi? Bocah aneh.

Dark Hour

Kami melompat masuk ke lubang—ehh sepertinya sumur keramat di bawah bangunan kuil tua. Rasanya seperti jadi Kagome di Inuyasha (A/N: Hus, Minato! Memang idenya dari situ! *nampol Minato) oh, begitu? Yah lalu kami mendarat, kali ini sudah cukup mahir mendarat di kaki. Dan di hadapan kami terbentang lahan pemakaman dengan enam lubang kuburan besar seperti kuburan Cina. Cuma satu lubang yang dibuka, sisanya masih disegel oleh kertas kutukan.

Yukari sementara itu memandangi semuanya dengan takjub. "Whoah…jadi seperti ini, pengosongan yang kalian bilang?"

"Yeah, begitulah…ayo! Kita berangkat sekarang!" kata Junpei excited.

"Ya, tapi kalian tidak boleh pergi terlalu jauh. Kalian akan kupandu menjelajahi satu lantai saja, oke?" kata kak Mitsuru. "Well, baiklah, tidak masalah…" gumam kak Akihiko.

"Akihiko, jangan salah. Kau akan berada di tempat ini saja…" tau-tau kakak perempuan itu menjewer kakak laki-laki dengan wajah tenang yang mengerikan.

"Ah! A-adaw! Mitsuru! Kenaapaa!" kak Akihiko persis seperti suami yang tidak diberi 'jatah'…(A/N: ….)

"Lho? Berarti kami pergi sendiri!" tanya Yukari kaget dan mulai cemas. Hm? Padahal dia yang paling semangat mengikuti grup ini, kenapa jadi begini?

"Kan sudah kubilang, tidak jauh-jauh," ulang kak Mitsuru.

"Dan kalau aku tidak boleh ikut…aku akan memilih pemimpin untuk membuat keputusan yang dibutuhkan," kata kak Akihiko cemberut. Junpei langsung melotot girang.

"Beneran? Salah satu dari kami! Oh, oh! Aku! Aku! Aku! Pilih aku!" sementara itu, aku menunjuk Junpei; "Pilih dia!" kataku mendukung. Yukari melotot padaku dan aku langsung pundung. Sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah bagiku bukannya 'Junpei memimpin = malapetaka' tapi aku tidak mau jadi…

"Uhh…kau memimpin," hah? Siapa yang dia tunjuk! Aku langsung bergeser dan telunjuk kak Akihiko mengikutiku. Aw man…!

"Apuah! T-tapi dia tidak tampak seperti pemimpin!" protes Junpei.

"Ya, Junpei betul!" dukungku.

"Yah…tapi kan Minato sudah pernah mengalahkan satu setan besar," aku terdiam ketika Yukari bicara, lalu aku memandangnya. Dia menunduk dan tampak menyesal mengingat kejadian minggu lalu. Sepertinya dia tidak mau merepotkanku tapi dia takut dan bergantung padaku.

_Heh…? Geer banget…_sindir Orpheus. Kurang ajar!

Ehm…m-maksudku…tentu saja dia takut kalau dipimpin Junpei…oh what the hell!

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," kataku sigap. Daripada untuk kak Akihiko, sebenarnya aku mengatakan itu untuk menenangkan Yukari. Hei…kenapa aku jadi begini!

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat…huuh…" cibir Junpei. Aku mengangguk, tapi sebelum aku sempat melangkah, ada cahaya meledak di sudut pemakaman. Muncul pintu kuil berwarna biru. Hmm…ada apa lagi sih, Igor…?

Aku mendatangi pintu itu dan sekuat tenaga mengangkat gembok kuil abot itu, lalu masuk ke dalam, disambut oleh pemandangan kuil bertatami biru, kakek tua duduk di seberang meja dengan teh dan nona berambut silver duduk di sebelahnya.

"Selamat datang lagi, di Velvet Room…"

Huuuhh…ini pasti bakalan lama!

~.X.~

Jadi kami melalui minggu-minggu yang damai. Meski beberapa malam kami harus pergi ke Yomi untuk berlatih. Kak Mitsuru sudah menambah skillnya dan dia bisa mengukur level kekuatan kami. Sejauh ini sepertinya aku mengungguli Yukari dan Junpei. Aku sudah level 5, Yukari dan Junpei level 4 tapi tidak jauh. Mereka selalu berhasil menyusulku tapi dengan cepatnya aku naik level lagi.

Dan sekarang isi kepalaku penuh dengan celotehan. Orpheus jadi pemuram karena aku lebih sering pakai Angel. Lalu Pixie sepertinya naksir Pharos, sedang Apsaras berusaha menghibur Orpheus. Lalu…social link. Entah ini hal yang bagus atau buruk. Tiap aku berhasil membuat Kenji atau Kazushi atau Yuko-san senang, akan ada suara jelek ini; SMASH! _Thou art shalt have our blessings to create the persona of whatsoever arcana…_

Membuat jelek good events saja. Ah iya, aku ikut klub kendo, untuk memperbaiki kemampuan pedangku. Sudah lama aku tidak memegang senjata jadi kadang tanganku capek. Meski aku bisa memakai semua senjata, aku suka pedang-satu-tangan.

"Yo, Minato!" sapa Junpei suatu hari ketika kami pulang sekolah; "Mau ikut ke Paulownia? Kau harus coba Game Panic! Pilihan game di sana benar-benar membuat kita lebih maju!" katanya promosi. Lebih maju?

_Maksudnya lebih pintar…_sahut Orpheus.

_Atau lebih berani…_kata Angel.

_Atau lebih ganteng…!_ Kata Pharos. Hmm…apa baiknya itu? Yang paling bagus adalah menjadi lebih pintar…

_Jadi lebih berani dan lebih ganteng itu tidak penting ya?_ Tanya Pixie.

_Dengan status yang tinggi kan membuka kesempatan untuk lebih banyak social link,_ nasihat Apsaras.

"Junpei, jangan meracuni dia!" kritik Yukari; "Kecuali game bisa membuat Minato lebih ganteng aku akan mentraktir kalian, haha, yang benar saja…" dia tertawa sinis dan pergi duluan.

Oke Apsaras, bisa diterima. "Ayo Junpei! Ada game apa hari ini?"

"Horror House! Ayo man!" Junpei menggeretku pergi.

Tidak lama kemudian…

DUDE…

…

UANGKU HABIS…

…

TINGGAL SERIBU YEN…

"Ta-tapi game tadi seru…ya kan? Seakan ada yang berada di dekat kita…" komentar Pharos sweatdrop di sebelahku. Aku men-death glare bocah itu. "KITA INI PENDETA ARWAH, DAMMIT! MEMANGNYA ADA SIAPA LAGI DI SEBELAHKU!" bentakku di tengah-tengah keramaian mall dan Junpei langsung melotot padaku seakan aku sudah sinting.

_Se-sepertinya keberanianmu sudah cukup tinggi, kalau begitu. Ha. Haha. _Orpheus tertawa gugup, menyindir Apsaras.

_Kalau begitu kan bisa main game yang membuat ganteng saja. Atau ke Chaggal Café…a-atau…_Apsaras tidak bisa mengelak. Ya, aku memang harus lebih ganteng. Tch, ya sudah. Tapi…apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak SMA dengan uang 1000 Yen?

"Junpei…" aku menggenggam bahunya saat kami keluar dari mall. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa dapat uang?" tanyaku.

Junpei langsung memegangi dagunya dengan satu tangan; "Hm…AHA!"

"Woah! Apa yang AHA itu?"

"Kau bisa main musik, dude?"

~.X.~

Setelah pamer kemampuan gitar di atas panggung Escapade, aku dan Junpei langsung dikontrak untuk main tiap malam Selasa, Kamis dan Jum'at. Dengan uang muka…

DUDE! 100.000 YEN! Dan gaji per manggung 50.000 Yen dan masih bisa naik kalau pengunjung makin banyak! Thanks to Orpheus' Skill!

_No probs, dude! _Kata Orpheus ceria karena cuma dia yang bisa membantuku dalam kasus ini. Sedang Junpei ternyata hebat juga bisa nge-bass. Kami pakai julukan Orpheus and Hermes. Tsk, sekarang aku merasa ganteng sekali…

_Charm dibutuhkan dalam panggung. Kalau kau ganteng dan mainnya keren, bayangkan saja para cewek akan menjerit-jerit sampai pingsan…_kata Pixie. Aku langsung membayangkan Yuko, kak Mitsuru dan Yukari menjerit-jerit kepadaku…ahh _what a wonderful world…_

SNAP!

"Halo? Arisato? Kau dengar apa yang kami bicarakan?" tanya kak Mitsuru menjentik-jentikkan jarinya di depan mukaku membuatku bangun dari mimpi dodol. Yukari langsung melotot ke Junpei; "Lihat, Junpei? Gara-gara game kau membuatnya suka bengong!"

"A-apa! Dia kan memang sudah begini dari sononya!" protes Junpei. Hei…apa maksudmu aku sudah _begini_ dari sononya? Memang ini salahmu aku melamun kan?

"Aku sedang membayangkan jadi musisi sukses yang dicintai banyak wanita…HAH!" aku langsung tutup mulut begitu kak Mitsuru dan Yukari melotot tidak percaya, kak Akihiko tersedak bubur makan malam hari itu dan Junpei speechless.

…

"Uhh…a-aku…" Yukari buru-buru berdiri dari meja makan. Oh tidak. "Aku…mm…a-akan…mencuci piring…"

"Biar kubantu, Takeba!" bahkan kak Mitsuru ikut-ikutan! Padahal dia tidak pernah cuci piring! Mereka buru-buru pergi dan akhirnya kak Akihiko serta Junpei menatapku.

"Dude…"

"Minato…"

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa…sejujur itu…"

"Mereka pasti merasa ilfeel…"

NOOES! APAYANGTELAHAKULAKUKAN!

Sementara itu Pharos tertawa berguling-guling di belakang kursiku. "Hahaha! Minato mesum!"

_Dude, mereka pasti berpikir kau seperti om-om mesum,_ kata Orpheus ikut-ikutan, menahan tawa.

_Dengan hidung besar…_Pixie membayangkan,

_Bibir tebal…_astaga, bahkan si bijak Apsaras pun ikut-ikutan!

_Dan mata yang mesum…_Angel, awas kau…

…

Aku merasa jelek!

~.X.~

"Yo, Minato! Kau bebas sore ini?" tanya Kenji saat makan siang. Aku baru mengangkat bahu dianya langsung; "Sip! Kalo nggak ada kerjaan ikut aku ya!"

Beberapa detik kemudian setelah bocah itu pergi…

"Yo, Minato! Kau latihan hari ini?" tanya Kazushi. Aku mengangkat bahu dan dia langsung; "Ayo man! Mana dedikasimu! Aku tunggu ya!" dia melenggang pergi…

Selanjutnya…

"Arisato, kau ke rapat OSIS hari ini?" tanpa basah-basi-dan-busi(?) Hidetoshi menghadang. Sebenarnya aku tadi keluar dari kelas mau ngapain sih?

_Ngapain ya…_? Para Persona juga mikir. Ampun mereka juga lupa.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Bagus,aku kan menunggumu," dia ngacir.

Sebenarnya…aku kan tidak mengiyakan apapun yang mereka tawarkan! Huuh…baiklah, siapa yang aku pilih? Hei Angel, kau mewakili Hidetoshi.

_Kenapa aku harus mewakili bapak-bapak itu?_ Protes Angel.

Ah sudahlah, Apsaras, kau mewakili Kazushi.

_Baiklah, tuan…_

Orpheus, kau mewakili Kenji. Sekarang kalian suit dan Pixie akan memberitahuku siapa yang menang. Oke?

….(terjadi keheningan di dalam kepala Minato)

AYO CEPAT!

_A-ah, iya! Jan-ken-pon!_ Teriak para Persona gelagapan.

_Kazushi menang!_ Kata Pixie.

Oke, berarti hari ini aku ikut kendo…huuhh..

After School, Kendo Club, Gym

Jadi kawan, begini ceritanya. Sebelum mulai latihan, aku meminum sesuatu. Sesuatu itu namanya Muscle Drink. Nah, masalahnya, harusnya yang kuminum itu Hustle Drink untuk mengembalikan Ion. Akibatnya, ya begini ini. Aku ngos-ngosan berusaha memukuli Kazushi yang tampak seperti Junpei, yang mau memotong kepalaku dengan teknik baseball homerun hit-nya. Dan saat aku berhasil menjatuhkan Kazushi (yang dalam pikiranku tampak seperti Junpei jadi-jadian) ilusi mengerikan itu berhenti.

Dasar Angel dodol! Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau pakaikan Patra padaku!

_Yah anggap saja ini special training untuk menaikkan evasion dan agility-mu!_ Kata Angel ceria.

Yah, boleh juga sih. Sekarang aku merasa semuanya sedikit melambat—se-di-kit. Kazushi sementara itu, berdiri dan melangkah ke arahku.

"Dude…kau gila…" Kazushi mengoceh sambil ngos-ngosan. "…hahh…hahh…bagaimana kau bisa begitu kuat…hh…?"

Aku pikir-pikir dulu mau jawab apa. Jujur saja deh; "Aku melakukan latihan special,"

Kazushi berhasil mengembalikan napasnya; "Yah, sudah kuduga." Dia langsung tampak marah, untungnya pada dirinya sendiri, meski membuatku takut juga, "Dude, kau menghancurkanku!"

Umm…

"Awas ya, aku tidak akan kalah! Hehe," dia tertawa penuh pendirian dan mengepalkan tangannya. Fiuuhh…sepintas kukira dia akan menghajarku.

SMASH…!

_Thou shalt be blessed to create the personas of Chariot Arcana…_

DEG…bikin kaget saja!

"Dude, ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini," kata Kazushi bersemangat. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan di depannya. Ketika dia melangkah beberapa kali, dia langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Adududuh!" teriak Kazushi sambil jalan terpincang-pincang.

"Apaan sih?" tanyaku.

"Aku keseleo!"

"Oh begitu…" aku langsung menuntunnya tanpa menunggu perintah. Kazushi tampak sungkan. "Dude, maaf merepotkanmu…sudah, aku bisa bertahan sendiri. Ayo kita makan ramen!" dan kami pergi untuk Hagakure!

"Tapi kau yang bayar ya?" pintaku.

DOENG…

~.X.~

Di Iwatodai setelah makan ramen, aku berpisah dengan Kazushi lalu aku masih lapar. Tapi uangku tinggal 1000 Yen. Apa yang bisa mengenyangkan serta menggantengkanku sekaligus? Lagipula, kenapa sih uangku cepat habis!

"Oh…hey, Minato!" suara itu?

_Suara siapa coba…?_ Sindir Pharos.

Diam! Itu…suara Yukari! Dia baru berdiri dari kursi di depan Octopia dan melambai ke atas, kepadaku yang ada di atas. "Aku akan ke sana! Tunggu ya!" Hm? Memangnya ada apa?

Yukari naik dan tersenyum padaku; "Aku habis latihan, laper nih! Makan di Wakatsu yuk? Kudengar ikan rebusnya bisa buat kulit halus. Kau tahu kan, aku ini nggak sibuk merawat kecantikan…oh, tenang aja Minato, kulit cowok bisa bersih dan kuat kalau makan itu!" tawarnya.

_Kalau kau mau minta traktir, aku akan sangat malu berada di sini! _Sepertinya Pixie marah-marah menyuarakan apa kata yang salah untuk kuucapkan pada Yukari.

"Um…tapi uangku cuma 1000 Yen," kataku jujur. Yukari tertawa kecil; "Kamu sih, main game terus!" aku langsung cemberut; "Bukan begitu! Aku…memang banyak pengeluaran, untuk main game, beli senjata, beli obat…"

Yukari tertawa; "Yah, yah, aku akan menambahi kalau kurang! Ayo, aku lapar nih!" dia menyeretku.

_Tsk, ternyata kau pintar juga, Minato…_gumam Pixie kagum.

Hm…? Apa maksudnya itu?

_Itu, melas-melas di depan cewek dengan ke inosenanmu dan kemiskinanmu…_sekarang Pixie tambah jutek.

Apa katanya tadi? Keinosenan dan kemiskinan? Kurang ajar!

~.X.~

Aku heran sama Pharos. Tiap hari tertentu dia akan datang, lalu menjelang akhir Dark Hour, dia pergi. Padahal dia bilang: Aku selalu bersamamu. Tapi kenapa dia juga bilang: Aku akan datang lagi. Sebenarnya aku mau protes, soalnya dia mengganggu tidurku kalau seperti itu caranya.

Dan malam ini, bocah itu datang tepat sebelum aku menutup mata. Sialan.

"Hey Minato. Bulan purnama selanjutnya tinggal tujuh hari," katanya tersenyum misterius.

"Hmm…" gumamku sambil merem.

"Oi! Dengerin dong!" Pharos melompat ke ranjangku dan memukulku pelan. "Ya, ya, aku dengerin sambil tidur!" protesku.

"Mana ada cara seperti itu!" protes Pharos. "Jadi begini, tiap bulan purnama kamu akan menghadapi tantangan penting…" aku langsung bangun.

"Tantangan? Memang bulan purnama nanti tanggal berapa? Ada festival panjat pinang?" tanyaku.

**Para Persona: Dodol ah…**

"Duoh, bukan atuh. Yah aku bingung menjelaskannya. Pokoknya kamu harus hati-hati, oke?" katanya sembari tersenyum. "Iya, iya, ada lagi?" tanyaku, hum…salah; "Sebentar, Pharos, di mana kau tinggal?" tanyaku.

Pharos mengedip; "Tinggal…? Apa itu?"

"Tinggal itu kata kerja, maksudnya menetap di suatu tempat. Seperti rumah," kataku.

"Rumah…? Hm…aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku selalu bersamamu," jawabnya.

"Rumah adalah tempat di mana kau merasa nyaman," jelasku. Dia mengernyit dan mulai tampak sedih; "Begitu? Aku belum pernah merasa begitu…aku juga ingin punya rumah," katanya sedih sambil beranjak dari ranjangku.

"Aku akan datang la—"

"Kamu bilang kau selalu bersamaku, kan?" tanyaku. Dia berhenti, dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah datang lagi," kataku, membuatnya kaget; "…kau tetap di sini saja. Tinggal bersamaku," ajakku tersenyum—sepertinya tidak meyakinkan karena aku mengantuk. Oh, sementara itu Pharos matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

"_Tinggal_ bersamamu…?" tanya dia. Aku mengangguk. Dia tersenyum lebar; "Jadi…jadi ini rumahku…! Baiklah, aku mau _tinggal _di sini! Asyik! Aku bisa _tinggal_!" kata bocah itu girang sendiri dengan kata-kata 'tinggal'. "Baguslah…" aku melebarkan selimutku dan dia berdiri di depan ranjangku, mengamatiku.

"Hei…?"

"Ya, Minato?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang tinggal di sini…" jawab dia polos. Aku menepuk dahi.

"Tinggal itu berbeda dengan tetap di tempat. Tinggal itu, kau berada di suatu tempat untuk istirahat, pulang, belajar, mandi, makan dan lainnya. Jadi apa yang kau tunggu?" tanyaku tidak sabar. Pharos mengernyit; "Kau…kau mau aku…?"

"Ayo, sudah, cepat naik ke tempat tidur!" kataku tidak sabaran. Pharos tersenyum lebar dan naik ke ranjangku. Aku bergeser dan dia tidur di sebelahku, sedang aku menaikkan selimut. Ketika kepalaku jatuh ke dalam bantal, aku belum pernah merasa senyaman itu. Saatnya…tidur…

SMASH!

_Thou shalt be blessed to create the personas of Death Arcana…_

Suara mistis sialan! Kau mau jantungku copot, apa! Jangan ganggu tidurku, dammit!

~.X.~

Enam Hari berikutnya…

Hm…sepertinya ada yang kulupakan. Ah iya. Soal _Velvet Temple_. Aku harus memberikan gada Oni ini pada Elizabeth biar dia memberiku 12.000 Yen. Sebaiknya aku cepat karena besok sudah bulan purnama.

Jadi pulang sekolah aku ngebut ke Paulownia Mall dan masuk ke gang-tak-jelas-apa-gunanya untuk menemui pintu kuil mengerikan berwarna biru. Aku harus mengangkat gembok kuil raksasa itu untuk masuk. Sungguh suatu derita.

Masuk di sana aku disambut oleh Elizabeth; "Selamat datang di Velvet Room…apa kau tahu kalau bulan mulai penuh…?" apa kau tidak bisa berkata yang lain selain itu tiap aku berkunjung…?

"Ini," aku melemparkan gada Oni ke hadapan Elizabeth. "Aku naikkan harganya menjadi 20.000 Yen," tawarku.

"Hmm…? Kenapa?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Karena ditambah ongkos kereta, rasa lelah mengangkat gembok dan sambutanmu yang monoton itu sama dengan kerja keras, lagi pula mengangkat golok itu tanpa ketahuan orang bukan sesuatu yang mudah," protesku melipat tangan.

"Baiklah, 17.000 Yen?"

"Tidak. Dua puluh."

"Umm…delapan belas setengah,"

"Sudahlah Elizabeth, buat apa kau banyak-banyak uang…" sindir Igor menolongku. Sweet!

"Oh iya, semua reward dari requestnya aku ambil hari ini karena besok akan ada sesuatu," kataku.

"Ah, baiklah…" Elizabeth mengangkat tatami di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan medical powder, dompetnya, sebuah bungkusan dan beberapa bungkus kacang kedelai.

"Ini, silahkan dibawa," katanya. Aku mendapatkan medical powder, 20.000 Yen, kacang kedelai dan…hm…? APA-APAAN INI!

"I-ini kan…?"

"Itu adalah armor untuk wanita yang cukup kuat, High-Cut Armor…"

Masalahnya dodol, siapa yang mau pakai benda ini untuk besok! Yukari? Um….Yukari sih…

**All Persona: dasar mesum!**

**To Be Continued**

**Wuuuh…semakin gaje! Minato OOC ya? Ya memang aku mau buat begitu…jadi anak biasa-biasa aja, bisa bingung. Tapi Minato aku buat INTJ. Jadi orang-orang selalu nganggep dia itu kok…aneh? Karena dia memiliki sistem psikologi yang sangat berbeda dengan masyarakat pada umumnya :D. Minato itu juga suka bingung dan panik, cuma dari luar aja ga tampak begitu. Lalu Pharos jadi 'adik' Minato, dan Minato adik kandung Minako! Haha, aku membalikkan custom yang ada ya? Biarin! Ini kan cuma Fic…tapi Ai mengharapkan komentar pada hubungan saudara ini, serta tampilan Velvet Room serta tarta—eh salah, Yomi. Jadi tolong review ya…! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, ada perubahan di sini. Karena saya udah nggak mempercayai namanya 'Disclaimer' dan itu memakan banyak words, dan HELLOOO, kita ada di FANFICTION DOT NET, guys! Coba:**

**Siapakah pemilik Megami Tensei dan Persona Serieees?**

**A T L US**

**Nah, chapter ini dikerjakan setelah AKHIRNYA mendapatkan liburan dan syok dengan ranking yang aneh. Bleh, ayo kita mulai saja.**

**Chapter 5: By The Way The Bus Way…**

"Ada bulan purnama malam ini. Kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di kos agar bisa menghemat tenaga,"

Aku melirik bocah itu dengan sinis; "Siapa bilang?" Pharos langsung cemberut. Aku menghela napas. Hari ini sebaiknya aku menemani Kenji. Oke, sudah diputuskan.

Jadi ketika aku berbalik dari bangkuku dan melihat Kenji, aku melambai padanya, sementara dalam hatiku, aku ingin Nekomata-san mengendalikanku sedikit.

"Hei, Kenji," sapaku setengah sadar. Kenji langsung sumringah; "Yo! Mau jalan?"

"Oke, _duuude…_" Nekomata-san! Apa-apaan '_duuude_' barusan itu?

_Mode baru, master. Magician suka lebay style, GEETOOOHH…_bahkan Nekomata-san yang kukira manis itu ternyata amit-amit.

"Wokeh, Brooo…" ketika dia beranjak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel.

PI PA PI PA PI PA

"Ntar!" seru Kenji merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat telepon, dan terdengarlah raungan maut dari ponsel itu.

"_Kenji, cepat pulang sebelum adikmu membakar celana dalammu!"_

"APAAA!"

~.X.~

"Ayo, kita pulang sajaa…" rayu Pharos. Aku menghela napas dan menggeleng. Maiko tiba-tiba harus pulang karena ibunya sakit, kakek dan nenek sedang piknik, Chihiro-san sedang ada acara di rumah, Hidetoshi-kun ada resepsi pernikahan kakaknya, Kazushi kena kram, Yuko capek—argh! Kenapa semuanya tidak bisa diajak mbambung sih!

"Ayo pulang, ayo pulang, ayo pulang,"

_Ayo pulang master, ayo pulang master, ayo pulang master…_

"HUAAAH BERISIIIIK!" catatan pada diri sendiri, harus ambil kerja sambilan melipat origami untuk menambah kesabaran sehingga tidak berteriak di tengah jalan yang ramai. Bagus sudah! Semuanya menatapku!

**Semua orang menatapmu dengan aneh. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?**

**Diam dengan wajah merah**

** ACTION! (KLIK!)**

"K-Kalian jangan berisik!" aku menoleh liar ke orang-orang, kebetulan saja Yukari dan Junpei sedang lewat di belakangku dan sedang mengejek satu sama lain.

"Berhenti bertengkar! Kalian membuatku gilaa!" bentakku pada mereka berdua yang segera terkesima dengan kemurkaanku. Semua orang langsung memaklumi kenapa aku tiba-tiba berteriak, Junpei menatap ekspresiku yang aneh dengan wajah yang aneh, dan Yukari melongo.

"Nga-ngapain kamu marah-marah gitu?" tanya Junpei kaget.

"Marah apaan? Adanya wajah Minato itu merah padam dan amburadul," komentar Yukari masih bingung. Dan aku yakin dia bisa melihat wajahku tambah merah. Yukari mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menarikku bersama Junpei menyebrang jalan dan memasuki stasiun.

"Ayo temani aku beli bahan-bahan kerja kelompok kita!" kata gadis itu galak. Ah iya...tugas kelompok...

~.X.~

Yukari dan aku merapat di keramaian, bingung mau duduk di mana. Banyak orang-orang aneh yang keleleran melongo di sana sini dengan wajah kosong, tidur-tiduran di tempat duduk.

"Mereka semakin banyak," gumam Yukari dengan wajah ngeri. Aku mengangguk. Mereka dalam istilah orang awam disebut _Apathy Syndrome Victims_. Sebenarnya banyak setan sudah meneror hidup mereka tiap dark hour sampai mereka takut ke saraf dan menjadi gila—lebih tepatnya dianggap gila oleh orang-orang sekitar—sehingga mereka dijauhi bahkan karena tidak tahan di rumah mereka lebih memilih untuk tidur di jalanan.

"Perasaanku aneh sekali," gumam Yukari lagi. "Akhir-akhir ini terlalu damai…setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu sepi—bukan maksudnya aku mengharapkan kekacauan…tapi ini terasa aneh," komentar gadis itu. Hmm…? Aku tidak merasa apa-apa tuh.

"Itu kan karena kamu cuek, memakai headset terus dan suka tidur waktu istirahat!" protes Pharos membuatku tak bisa berkutik.

"Tapi gadis ini punya indera keenam bila persoalan Shadow ya," kata bocah itu lalu duduk di pangkuan Yukari. Huuuuhh…

Seakan Yukari tahu kalau Pharos duduk di situ, dia langsung berdiri; "Oh!" tidak mungkin Yukari tahu Pharos! Pharos tampak terperanjat.

"Ah…maaf, kukira Junpei," katanya dengan wajah pucat dan duduk kembali. Aku dan Pharos menghela napas. Pharos tidak duduk di pangkuan Yukari lagi.

"EEKK!" Yukari menjerit lagi. Apa lagi ini—"AAH!"

_Master menjerit!_ Orpheus terkesima.

_Ayo direkam!_ Teriak Pixie—oi!

Ada bapak-bapak dengan wajah seperti ditarik ke bawah, kantong matanya molor kehitaman seakan dia sudah ketakutan sampai jiwanya tercabut; "Dia datang…DIA DATANG…!"

Demi Tuhan! Itu seram sekali! Lebih seram dari setan manapun! Rasanya seperti ada orang yang mau membunuhmu tiba-tiba!

"Dia datang…DIA DATAANG! AARGH! TOLONG AKUUU!" dia sembah sujud di hadapan kami sampai menangis. Sepertinya dia tidak gila. Kami tahu karena kami juga melihat setan.

"Tenang, tidak apa-apa, pak. Kami percaya padamu," kataku mengepalkan tangan. Bapak itu menengadah menatapku dengan wajah seakan diterpa cahaya. "K-kamu percaya sama saya?"

Yukari menatapku, mengerti persoalannya, tersenyum pada bapak itu dan mengangguk; "Kami akan menolong bapak. Dengan suatu cara," katanya sedikit ragu.

Bapak itu menghela napas; "Dia akan datang…malam ini…_jangan sampai kalian terpisah_," katanya mengingatkan kami, memegang kuat pundak Yukari dan pundakku. Dia menyadari tatapan orang-orang, merasa tersakiti dan kabur.

"Sori lama! Baru dapat tiketnya," kata Junpei datang membawa tiket tidak lama kemudian. Yukari dan aku serempak berdiri. Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan kiri dengan wajah sendu; "Sheesh, mereka semakin banyak, membuatku kasihan. Pasti gara-gara Setan," komentarnya.

"Ayo kita harus masuk, busnya mau berangkat," kataku.

"Minato, Junpei," Yukari memanggil kami sembari membungkuk mengambil sesuatu di kursi. Sebuah koran, halaman depannya.

"Apa, Yuka-tan?"

"Apa menurut kalian tidak aneh, menurut koran ini, jumlah Apathy Syndrome mengumpul di Stasiun Port Island sangat tinggi dibandingkan daerah lain," dia melambaikan koran itu. Aku mengambilnya dan membacanya sambil berjalan masuk ke bus.

"Benar sekali, Minato! Seratus!" Pharos tepuk tangan gembira. Aku mengabaikannya sembari melempar koran itu. "_Dia_ akan muncul di stasiun ini—yah, berhubungan dengan tempat ini lah," kata Pharos dengan wajah _happy-go-lucky_. Entah kenapa Pharos mengingatkanku akan Kenji dan Junpei.

"What! Aku beda dari mereka, paling tidak aku lebih keren dan manis!" protes Pharos kesal dan narsis. Meh, benar-benar persis.

~.X.~

Dilihat dari manapun, ini adalah baju renang. Tapi tebal dan kuat (dan ketat). Kalau ada yang namanya kulit naga, mungkin inilah yang namanya kulit naga. Dan bahkan ada tameng-tamengnya, serta sepatu bot yang sekseh. Warnanya hitam dan emas.

Kalau Yukari pakai ini...berarti aku bisa lihat pahanya, dan belahan—

_Master ndelewer lagi..._gumam Pixie ilfil.

_Master menjijikkan..._kritik Angel.

PLAK!

"Oi! Pharos! Jangan seenak pantatnya nampar orang dong!" protesku gegap gempita ketika Pharos menampar dan menampolku ke arah pintu, masih dengan tangan membeber high-cut-armor, dan aku melihat Junpei nyelonong membuka pintu. Aku membeku, Junpei terkesiap, dengan mata menempel pada benda biadab di tanganku.

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Minato..." segera saja Junpei jadi Aziz Gagap, entah siapapun dia, si _goatee _bertopi itu menunjuk gemetaran benda ditanganku yang segera aku lempar ke tempat tidur. Dan segera dia terkam.

"Woi!" teriakku melihat Junpei merampas pakaian aneh itu dari ranjangku. Dia memeganginya seakan memegang sutera emas.

"I-ini...INI...HARUS DIPAKAIKAN KE YUKA-TAN!" whuuus! Dengan kecepatan cahaya pemuda itu tunggang langgang dari kamarku. Hah? APAH!

"JUNPEEI! KEMBALIKAAAN!"

~.X.~

"Sabar Minato, jangan dimasukkan ke hati," hibur Pharos duduk di ujung ranjangku. Aku nelangsa betul. Aku merasa malu dan kotor.

_Master pantas mendapatkan ini!_ seru Pixie. Aku setuju.

_Tapi master jangan down dong..._ hibur Nekomata. Aku setuju.

Aku memegangi pipi kiriku. Asal kalian tahu saja ya, rasa malu itu bentuknya lima jari.

"Sakit tidak?" tanya Pharos menatap cap tangan merah di pipiku.

Aku balas bertanya; "Bagian mananya? Harga diri? Hati? Wajah?"

Setelah ditanya begitu, Pharos mengerti kalau harga diriku tercabik-cabik dan hatiku serasa terinjak-injak. Ini semua salah JUNPEI! Tamparan seorang gadis murka lebih menyakitkan bahkan dari tamparan besi!

Sudah jam 11 malam. Pharos berjalan ke jendela dan melihat bulan. Aku masih menatap langit-langit kamarku, menyesali semuanya.

"Sebenarnya aku nggak mau," gumam bocah itu tiba-tiba, lalu berbalik menatapku, "...tapi aku harus pergi untuk sementara sampai pertarungan malam ini selesai."

"Kapan kembali?" tanyaku yang sedikit sedih. Meski dia menyebalkan dan membuat tidurku kurang, aku yakin aku kesepian—argh! Aku salah!

Pharos nyengir lebar. "Oh, jangan kangen sama aku dong, Minato...aku jadi tersentuh nih," katanya riang. Aku memasang tampang ilfil. Susah mau berpikir kalau isi hatimu bisa terdengar khalayak gila.

_Apa maksudnya dengan gila? _protes Orpheus.

_Kalau master bilang kami gila, berarti master juga gila!_ bantah Nigi Mitama galak.

_Thou art I and I am thou_! Apsaras mengingatkan.

Iya iya iya, aku mengerti!

"Jadi, sampai nanti, Minato. Kau pasti berhasil." Pharos tersenyum dan lenyap dari pandangan, menyisakan kamar yang hanya terisi aku sendiri. Lalu aku mendengar suara di lantai atas;

"_Minako menyebalkaaan!_" APAAA...? Aku berlari keluar kamar, naik ke lantai tiga, menggedor kamar Yukari. Yukari membuka pintu, wajahnya merah, memegangi boneka kecil di tangannya yang berbentuk _teru-teru-bozu_. "A-apa? Kalau mau menyuruhku memakai baju aneh itu, aku tidak akan pernah bilang iya!" bentaknya. Oh iya, dia sedang marah padaku!

"A-eh, maaf..." dan dia membanting pintunya di depan mukaku. "Yu-Yukari! Maaf! Bu-bukan!" Kenapa aku selalu jadi gugup kalau bertemu dia? Ini menyebalkan!

_Master, biar aku yang mengambil alih,_ kata Pixie bosan. Tch, oke oke, nona tahu segala...

Tiba-tiba aku langsung mengerti kenapa Yukari masih marah. Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana dia mau aku minta maaf.

"Yukari, sebenarnya soal pakaian itu, aku mendapatkannya dari Tartarus. Aku sudah tahu kamu bukan gadis yang mau memakai benda aneh seperti itu, jadi aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja Junpei masuk ke kamarku di saat yang salah dan mengira aku akan menyuruhmu memakai armor itu," jelasku. Aku mengerti sekarang, gadis butuh pengakuan kalau dia 'bukan orang yang seperti itu'.

Makasih, Pixie, aku berhutang padamu!

_Tentu, Master..._balas Pixie.

Dan keajaiban terjadi. Yukari membuka pintu dengan ekspresi yang susah ditebak, masih memegangi teru-teru bozu. "A...apa maumu?"

Aku menarik napas. "Aku dengar dari kamarmu, kamu bilang _Minako_."

Dia mengerjap dan ekspresinya tak terbaca dalam sekejap. Pixie, apa kau bisa mengerti?

_..._

Halooo...?

_Maaf master, tapi...dia tidak ber arcana lovers lagi..._kata Pixie ragu-ragu. Aku mengerjap. Lalu dia jadi arcana apa?

Semua persona di kepalaku terdiam.

"Uhm...Minako adalah nama teru-teru bozu ini," kata Yukari akhirnya. Wajahnya merah. Aku menatap boneka penangkal hujan di tangannya. Tinta yang harusnya menjadi mata dan mulutnya tercoret.

Aku yakin dia berbohong. Tapi aku yakin dia akan marah kalau aku keras kepala. Jadi aku menerima hal ini. Dan Yukari tampak tahu kalau aku sebenarnya tidak percaya. Tapi dia mengedikkan kepala dan menutup pintunya lagi.

~.X.~

Akhirnya alarm yang kutunggu-tunggu datang.

TONG TONG TONG TONG (suara Mitsuru mengetuk panci)

Aku sudah siap berseragam dan membawa senjata sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sudah pemanasan juga. Aku bergegas ke lantai satu, tertabrak Junpei yang berlari ke bawah membawa guling dan masih memakai singlet serta celana pendek. Persis orang kebakaran rumah.

Kami tiba di ruang makan. Yukari tiba terakhir, masih memakai gaun tidur. Wow, bahkan dia tampak sangat manis untuk orang yang baru bangun tidur!

"Oke, kami sudah di sini!"

"Mana-mana! Biar kusikat!" serapah Junpei.

"Mitsuru mendeteksi setan di luar kuil," kata kak Akihiko, seperti yang kuharapkan. "...makhluk itu berkekuatan besar dan berposisi di stasiun port island." jelas kak Mitsuru dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Kalian semua pergi lebih dulu ke stasiun sementara aku bersiap—tidak, Aki, kau di sini menunggu Ikutsuki-san." kata kak Mitsuru sebelum kak Akihiko nyelonong. Kak Akihiko menoleh tidak percaya; "Y-yang bener aja! Aku pergi!" tegas pemuda itu.

Kak Mitsuru menggeleng tegas; "Kamu masih terluka. Mereka sudah siap, Akihiko. Kalau kamu ikut, kamu hanya jadi penghalang," gadis itu menekankan kata 'penghalang' dengan sengaja dan semenyakitkan mungkin membuat kak Akihiko tersentak.

"Tch..." dan pemuda itu menurut pada istrinya.

"Tenang saja! Aku bisa!" kata Junpei semangat.

"Bisa apa? Kabur? Tunggu sampai kamu dengar rumor soal stasiun port island, Junpei," Yukari nyengir dan Junpei mengkerut; "Aku mengusulkan Minato yang jadi leader seperti biasa." kata gadis itu dan aku seperti ditendang.

"Y-ya, aku juga setuju!" kata Junpei dan sekarang aku serasa dihantam di perut.

"Hah...memangnya aku punya pilihan? Kamu memimpin." tegas kak Akihiko menatapku. Aku mengkerut; "A-Aku nggak bisa!"

"Tapi kasian juga Minato jadi pemimpin lagi," gumam Junpei.

"Kalau kamu yang jadi pemimpin, gimana?" tawar Yukari tersenyum. Junpei mengkerut lagi.

~.X.~

"Haduh...capek banget..." Yukari ngos-ngosan di belakangku, membungkuk sampai busur di punggungnya melorot. Junpei sudah nun jauh di sana. Tapi jauh di belakang, bukan di depan. Gila apa, kami disuruh jalan kaki ke stasiun. Kemarin kami naik bus hanya untuk mencari bahan-bahan kerja kelompok. Asal tahu saja, jaraknya 3 km dari Gekkou!

"Biar kucoba pakai patra," usul gadis itu dan meremas kertas mantranya dan muncullah Io. Ketika Yukari mengangkat tangannya ke arahku, aku tersentak; "Ja-jangan! Pakai sendiri, aku nggak apa kok," tolakku. Yukari mengangkat alis dan menyentuh lehernya sendiri. Aku menunpukan tanganku pada golok yang kubawa.

"Ah, ini adalah salah satu ailment! _Exhaustion_." katanya tiba-tiba dengan suara lebih segar. Dia tersenyum dan menatap ke belakang; "Biar aku jemput Junpei," usulnya. Aku menggeleng dan berlari ke arah belakang tadi. "Tunggu di sini, Yukari!" perintahku.

Dan ternyata beberapa ratus meter kemudian aku berhasil menemukan Junpei sedang terduduk di tanah bersama pentungan berdurinya; "Gila bro, kita di suruh lari ke stasiun." kata pemuda itu begitu melihatku. Aku nyengir.

Hmm...Angel!

_Ya, master..._ Angel keluar dan aku menepuk kepala Junpei dengan patra. Junpei menghela napas lega; "Apaan, bro? Kok seger?" tanya dia.

"Kamu kena ailment Dark Hour. Ayo lari lagi!" aku menarik Junpei, dia nyengir dan kami berlari.

Ke tempat di mana seharusnya Yukari menunggu sesuai perintahku. Dan...DIA HILAAANG!

"Yukari? YUKARI? YUKAAARIII!" teriakku norak. Junpei memasang ekspresi seakan tidak percaya aku bertingkah senorak itu. BODO AMAT! Jangan-jangan dia pergi sendiri! Atau ada onryou yang menyeretnya secara mendadak! Terakhir kali kami berhadapan dengan onryou kak Mitsuru yang detektor saja tidak bisa merasakannya!

Aaargh aku gagal sebagai leader! *pundung*

"O-Oi, Minato..." panggil Junpei padaku yang duduk di pinggir jalan. "Itu...Yukari, iya kan?" aku langsung mendongak dan melihat Yukari diikat di atas...DIIKAT DI ATAS BUS TINGKAT TIGA!

"YUKA-TAAN!"

"BAKARI! NGAPAIN DI SITU!" teriakku heboh, buru-buru lari ke arah bus yang jaraknya tak kurang dari 900 meter itu.

"Bakari...?"

Aku melirik Junpei; "Singkatan dari baka Yukari," jelasku dan mulai berlari lagi. Junpei jaw drop.

Yep, aku berhasil sampai! Tunggu...ada yang aneh, kenapa bus ini terbuka? Kan masih di depan gerbang stasiun...? Oalah, bukan yang ini, busnya!

"Eh, salah bus!" kataku cengengesan dan berbalik menatap bus di sebelahnya.

GREET...BLAM

"MINATO! OI! OI! BUKAIN!" jerit Junpei di bus itu. WHAT! TERNYATA DIA NAIK BUS YANG SALAH!

"Whoa...WHOA! BUS-NYA NYALA!" Yukari menjerit tidak jauh dari bus Junpei. Aku cuma bisa melongo.

"WAH! WAAAH! BUSNYA NYALA JUGA NEH!" Junpei tak kalah noraknya. Dan dimulailah...SEMUA BUS ITU MULAI BERJALAN!

"UAAH LONTOOONG!" Yukari yang terikat di atas atap bus masih kumaklumi jerit-jerit kayak gitu.

"AMPUN! TAKUT GUEE!" Sedang Junpei yang masih bisa duduk-duduk di dalam bus itu udah keterlaluan.

"Te-tenang! Jangan panik!" aku bingung! Mati aku! Mati aku! Mati aku! Ngejer yang mana nih!

Karena mikirku lemot akhirnya busnya udah pada ngibrit semua.

BRRRM...! Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati motor putih seperti motor polisi berputar 180 derajat, ngerem cakram amat sampai darah muncrat ke bus lainnya.

"Apa ini! Ada apa ini!" yah, mbak, telat datengnya! Mitsuru membuka helmnya dan mengibaskan rambutnya. Uoh, kayak apaa aja. SEKARANG BUKAN WAKTUNYA KAGUM! Jadi aku melompat naik.

"A-apa-apaan kamu, Arisato!" teriak kak Mitsuru. Aku menyarungkan golokku dan menyelempangkannya ke punggungku sebelum menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ngebut kak! Junpei sama Yukari ada di dalam bus yang jalan sendiri!" teriakku. Tiba-tiba kakak kelas itu turun dan mengeluarkan radar; "Kau bawa saja motorku. Aku akan mensupport dari sini." katanya.

Aku mengangguk dan maju ke depan lalu memegang setir. "Cepat, Arisato! Ada dua jalur, satunya ke arah rel kereta dan ada kereta api berhenti di sana! Satunya lagi ada jembatan yang belum selesai dibangun!"

Aku mengangguk dan memanaskan mesin lalu lepas landas.

"_ARISATO! BATAS KECEPATAN 40 MIL PER JAM!"_ Duh mbaknya sempet aja ngomong gitu!

"Gila apa! Orang-orang mau mati, mbak'e!" bantahku. "Kak, urusi saja Junpei dan Yukari!"

"_Baik._"

~.X.~

_Jangan dekati aku...!_

_Kalau kalian masih mau hidup..._

_Jangan dekati aku...!_

Hah? Suara apa itu! Argh, bodo amat! Sekarang aku berada di belakang bus Yukari dan Junpei. Yukari berhasil menggunakan patra jarak jauh pada Junpei. Pemuda itu sudah cukup tenang dan mendengarkan instruksi kak Mitsuru untuk mencari tahu bila ada tanda-tanda manusia yang berada di dalam bus.

Orang yang tidak diteror setan atau tidak memiliki potensi saat Dark Hour akan tertidur di tempatnya, sambil berdiri maupun sambil duduk. Maksudnya tertidur tanpa mereka sadari. Jadi bagi mereka tetap tidur 24 jam. Sedang bagi pemilik potensi bila tidur malam sama dengan tidur 25 jam.

"_Bus Iori aman, tidak ada penumpang. Tapi jika ia menabrak jatuh jembatan akan menimbulkan kekacauan,"_ kak Mitsuru menginformasikan. Aduh, terus gimana dong? Mau ngikuti siapa nih? Bingung saya!

_Master, meskipun bus yang ditumpangi Junpei-kun cukup aman, bagaimana dengan busnya Yukari-san?_ tanya Angel.

"Kak! Bagaimana dengan busnya Yukari?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan kecepatan.

"_Ada kekuatan yang besar dari bus yang dinaiki Takeba. Sepertinya itu yang mengendalikannya,"_ jawab kak Mitsuru gelisah. _"ARISATO! JALUR AKAN TERBAGI DALAM 2 MIL LAGI!_" teriaknya tiba-tiba. AARGH MATI AKU!

"Kak, hubungkan aku dengan Junpei!" teriakku.

"_Dimengerti!"_

"_BRO! BRO! AKU HARUS GIMANA NIH! ADA JEMBATAN! ADA ORANG! LANGIT RUNTUH!_" Junpei langsung meledak di transmitter, sampai motor oleng.

Pikir Minato! Pikir! Makanya belajar! Panik! Panik! Panik! Otak kacau! Tabrakan!

_Master panik!_ jerit Apsaras

_Dunia runtuh!_ Pixie heboh

_Dunia kok runtuh! Langit yang runtuh!_ koreksi Orpheus, sempet-sempetnya.

_Pake patra! Oi mbak! patra mbak!_ Ara Mitama nggebrak Angel.

_O IYA IYA!_

Sekejap saja aku langsung tenang lagi. Oke...hmm...pikir, Minato! Dalam kereta masih ada penumpang. Tapi Yukari terikat di atap. Junpei juga dalam bahaya.

Aha!

"Junpei! Selamatkan dirimu!" teriakku berusaha menggapai bus Junpei. Junpei berlari ke belakang untuk melihatku, dengan rahangnya terbuka lebar. "BRO! UDAH GILA YA BRO!"

"BODO AMAT! CEPET GIH!" Aku mensejajarkan motor dengan tempat supir.

"GIMANA CARANYAA!"

"PIKIR PAKE OTAK, ODONG!" aku bersiap mengerem motor dan menangkap spion. Tenang, tenang...jangan takut...MEREM AJA!

"JUNPEI BUKA PINTU DEPAN!"

Junpei berlari ke depan, mendobrak pintu tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya saking frustasinya dia angkat gada berdurinya.

"HEAAH!" BYARR! Pintunya jatuh ke jalan. Aku menghentikan motor dengan rem depan dan memberanikan diri untuk mengayunkan diri ke dalam bus, dengan nyawa bertumpu pada tangkai spion.

SYUUUT! OH DEWA! SYUKURLAH BERHASIL!

"MINATO! JANGAN SUJUD SYUKUR SEKARANG!" Junpei heboh lagi melihatku sujud syukur di lantai bus. Aku berdiri dan menatap kemudi bus.

Mati aku mati aku mati aku! AKU NGGAK BISA NYETIR BUS!

"GEMANA NEEH! AKU NDAK TAUU!" teriakku frustasi. Junpei jerit-jerit muter-muter di bus. Akhirnya saking frustasinya aku menghancurkan kontrol bus dengan senjataku, golok. Kutancapkan golok itu, dan bus mulai berdecit.

"BERHASIL!" kataku lega dan berbalik pada Junpei...YANG HILANG! Oh, tunggu! Itu dia! Lho? Ngapain dia naik ke lantai dua?

Lalu aku mengikutinya naik, oleng sedikit begitu bus membelok tajam tanpa pengemudi, Junpei terpeleset jatuh tapi kembali bangkit untuk memanjat ke lantai tiga bus itu.

"_ARISATO! PERTIGAAN JALAN!_" kak Mitsuru berteriak, bus oleng, aku jatuh, lalu bertumpu pada bagasi atas. Aku mendengar jeritan.

"KYAAH! STUPEI! NGAPAIN KAMUUU!" jerit Yukari dari luar. Aku buru-buru melompat ke jendela dan mataku nyaris copot melihat Junpei berada di atas atap dan bersiap untuk melompat ke atap bus Yukari.

"BRO! BERSIAP!" teriak Junpei. Aku mikir sebentar—ARGH DODOL! Aku buru-buru lari ke bawah dan membuka pintu sisi samping bus, yang tepat di depan pintu bus satunya. Masih bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Aku harus bisa melompat ke bus satunya sekaligus mendobrak hancur pintunya, atau aku mati terlindas...

Tapi ini terlalu cepat.

"INI TERLALU CEPAT! BAHAYA, STUPEI!" teriak Yukari. Lalu Junpei meneriakkan hal paling jenius yang pernah kudengar;

"MINATO! CADENZA!"

Aku menyeringai. Orpheus, Apsaras! _ACTION!_

Orpheus dan Apsaras meluncur dan mulai beraksi. Orpheus terbang sembari memetik harpanya dan Apsaras menari-nari di atas kami. Rasa panik kami hilang dan semuanya mulai melambat di mata kami.

"SEKARANG!" teriakku bersamaan dengan Junpei. Junpei melompat ke atap bus. Aku melompat dengan bahu di depan ke pintu bus satunya.

PYARRR! Pintu bus itu ambruk dan kacanya pecah. Aku buru-buru naik ke lantai dua, tapi ada es yang nyaris menusuk leherku, kalau aku tidak mengedik ke samping. Di depanku ada dua yuki onna yang siap tempur.

"_Leader! Kami butuh bantuan!_" teriak Junpei terengah. Sepertinya mereka juga dihadang setan. Aku bisa mendengar suara Yukari meneriakkan 'Garu' dan pecahan kaca.

"_Semuanya dengar! Setan yang mengakibatkan semua ini ada di lantai dua bus. Hancurkan dengan segera! Kalian hanya punya waktu 7 menit sebelum kalian menabrak kereta!" _jerit kak Mitsuru panik.

7 menit...yang benar saja...!

"ORPHEUS!" Aku melancarkan Agi pada para yuki onna, mereka knocked down dan aku segera berusaha lari untuk melangkahi mereka, tapi salah satu dari mereka menjerat kakiku! Kurang ajar! Mana golokku tertancap di bus satunya lagi!

"Agi!" teriakku, mundur begitu Orpheus memainkan; Fire Lyre-nya. Tapi aku menabrak sesuatu di belakang. Ternyata futakochi onna!* kenapa semua setan malam ini perempuan!

(*Futakochi Onna: Wanita bermulut dua, satu mulutnya ada di balik kepala bagian belakangnya, di tutupi rambut)

Wanita itu menyeringai dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mulut bagian belakangnya menyeringai dan lidahnya menjulur panjang, menjeratku.

"_Master!_" teriak Orpheus dan terbang kembali ke arahku, memutuskan lidah itu dengan membanting harpanya di antara kami. Orpheus terbang berputar dan hilang. Aku harus cepat...

"_Kenapa lama sekali? Waktu kalian tersisa 5 menit!_" teriak kak Mitsuru.

"_Minato! Apa yang harus kami lakukaaan!_" teriak Yukari, untuk pertama kalinya...dia memohon seperti itu. Bukan, kedua kalinya. Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku yang memimpin! Aku yang akan memastikan kita kembali dengan selamat!

"Semuanya! Gunakan semua kekuatan yang kalian punya!" perintahku dan memunculkan Nekomata untuk menghajar para setan yang mengganggu jalanku.

Aku nyaris mencapai tangga. Terlalu banyak menggunakan serangan fisik mengurangi daya tahanku. Tidak, sedikit lagi. Aku menendang kepala setan sampai jendela bus pecah, lalu menyuruh Angel menggunakan Garu pada kappa.

"_Master, sebentar lagi soul point anda akan habis!_" teriak Angel cemas setelah mengibaskan beberapa setan hingga musnah.

"Lakukan saja!" bentakku dan ganti melancarkan bufu memakai Apsaras. Warashi itu tidak segera hancur! Gerakan hantu bocah itu gesit sekali dan aku mulai lemah!

"Cadenza!" perintahku, Apsaras mulai menari tapi dia menghilang. Apa! "Cadenza!" teriakku lagi.

_Maaf master, soul point...tidak cukup..._para persona dalam kepalaku melemah. Aku menggeretakkan bibir. Dan langsung saja para setan itu menyerangku sampai aku babak belur!

Aku dilempar ke bagasi lalu dibanting ke tangga.

...tangga...

Tapi aku sudah remuk seperti ini. Memunculkan Pixie untuk menyembuhkanku saja tidak kuat. Apa yang harus kulakukan...?

"DIA!" suara Yukari terdengar dan kekuatanku memulih. Aku melancarkan satu Cleave lagi menggunakan Ara Mitama, dan semua setan itu langsung hancur. Tunggu, ini bukan Cleave!

_Itu swift strike, master..._jelas Ara Mitama. Oke, sweet! Saatnya aku naik ke lantai dua!

"Minato!" Bakari dan Stupei melambai dari tangga yang mereka turuni, tampak sangat lega, berkeringat dan amburadul. Aku cuma bisa nyengir dan berlari ke arah mereka.

BRAK! Duh, kesandung!

"Hahaha, kasian deh lo!" tawa Junpei. "Ngawur aja! Liat dia kesandung apa, Stupei!" jerit Yukari histeris.

"_Cepat hancurkan! Waktu kalian tinggal 3 menit!"_ teriak kak Mitsuru benar-benar was-was. Aku berdiri dan mendapati...kertas-kertas mantra yang panjang membuatku tersandung. Dan pemilik kertas itu adalah...

"Kau kan...Fuuna Yuurei!" teriakku marah. Setan wanita itu membelitkan kertas-kertas yang panjang ke segala arah di tingkat itu. Yukari berguling membawa busurnya, menarik anak panah dan melesatkan satu tepat ke dahi setan itu.

"Jangan! Jangan bunuh aku...!"jeritnya melempar-lemparkan es ke segala arah dan dalam bus itu seakan sedang badai salju.

"AYO HERMY!" teriak Junpei menggelegar. Hermes melesat untuk memukul setan wanita itu. Aku juga tidak boleh diam!

Berikutnya setan itu menenggelamkan bus ini dengan lautan. Mampus sudah...

"TOLOONG! AKU NGGAK BISA BERENAANG!" aku kecipak-kecipuk heboh dalam bis yang banjir.

"..." bahkan setan Fuuna Yuurei terdiam melihatku. Aku berkedip-kedip dan melirik Yukari dan Junpei yang menatapku dengan beku, berdiri dengan tenang.

Aku berdiri. Oh...ternyata cuma setingga lutut...

_MASTER MEMALUKAAAN!_ jerit para persona tidak percaya. Diaam!

Dengan wajah merah aku perintahkan Orpheus untuk melancarkan bash bersamaan dengan Yukari yang melancarkan garu.

"_Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan! Tinggal 2 menit!_" teriak kak Mitsuru. Mikir mikir mikir! Panik! Panik!

"Gimana nih gimana!" jerit Junpei dan kesandung kertas yang terendam air.

"Junpei! Agi!" teriak Yukari. Junpei dan aku terkejut dan hendak memerintah persona kami. Ayo, CEPAT ORPHEUS, CEPAAT!

Orpheus?

ORPHEUS!

Semua personaku...tidak bisa dihubungi? Yang ada di kepalaku hanyalah kepanikan dan suara-suara tabrakan. Fuuna yuurei menangkap Junpei dan membekukan Yukari.,

"PATRA!" teriak Yukari sekaligus merintih. Es yang membekukannya membuat tangannya kaku dan berdarah. Ini...tidak boleh! AWAS KAU!

"ORPHEUS!" teriakku akhirnya berhasil mencapai Orpheus dan melancarkan bash. Tapi...aku tidak bisa pakai magic! Yukari sudah salah untuk memberiku patra!

"Junpei!" Aku menarik Junpei dari air. "JUNPEI! BANGUN, BODOH! STUPEI! KAMI BUTUH AGI!" bentakku. Tapi dia sedang pucat pasi, terkena kepanikan yang amat sangat.

"Aku...AKU NGGAK BISA KONSEN, GODDAMNIT!" jerit Junpei. Aku menoleh tajam ke Yukari yang terbelalak lebar mendengarnya.

"YUKARI! PATRA!" Yukari tersentak dan memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin; "Aku...aku nggak bisa! Sudah habis...!"

SHIT! Bagaimana ini! Kami akan mati! Harusnya kami tidak memakai SP banyak-banyak...! Snuff soul tidak ada...kami butuh soul point...AYOLAH!

Bus oleng sedikit dan TRANG! Kaleng-kaleng berjatuhan di belakang Yukari. "Ini kan...!" Yukari mencari-cari. "MINATO, LINDUNGI AKU!" pinta gadis itu. Aku menghela napas pendek dan menangkis bufu dari setan wanita itu. Yukari di belakangku mencari-cari kaleng tertentu.

"TOLOONG!" jerit Fuuna yuurei dan muncullah dua yuki onna. "DAMMIT!" serapahku dan melancarkan swift strike. "KAMU NGAPAIN SIH, YUKARI?" bentakku dan seperti dihantam, aku mengerang;

"AARGH!" teriakku, jatuh.

_Maaf master...!_ Ara Mitama lemah dengan es...sial...aku membeku di lantai.

"Ini dia!" Yukari mengangkat sebuah kaleng minuman bernama Mad Bull dan meminumnya, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak; "PATRA!"

Junpei terbangun dari kepanikannya.

"_WAKTU KALIAN TIDAK BANYAK!_" teriak kak Mitsuru. "A-AGI!" teriak Junpei. Api membakar di atasku dan melelehkan es yang menjeratku, membakar fuuna yuurei di depan kami. Aku berdiri dengan segera.

"Tidaaak!" teriak fuuna yuurei, jatuh. "Sekarang kesempatan kita buat all-out-attack!" teriak Yukari, Junpei berhasil menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Aku mengangguk dan menyiapkan Ara Mitama. Aku menarik Junpei, Fuuna Yuurei menjerit dan mulai berlari menjauh.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A—"

~.X.~

"KYAAAAHH...!" Fuuna Yuurei musnah menjadi debu. Aku dan lainnya menghela napas, ngos-ngosan. Tapi bus melewati polisi tidur dengan kecepatan di atas 90 km dan goncang.

"Hei...kenapa kita masih bergerak!" teriak Junpei.

"Kenapa belum berhenti?" Yukari menjerit.

"_SEDANG APA KALIAN, ADA KERETA DI DEPAN, ATAU KALIAN AKAN MENABRAK!_" jerit kak Mitsuru.

"SIAAL! REMNYA ADA DI LANTAI SATU!" teriak Yukari heboh. Gawat gawat gawaaat!

"Kita akan matii, kita akan mati!" teriakku tak kalah norak. "LEADER, LAKUKAN SESUATU!" teriak Junpei. Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang sampai aku mau muntah.

"ITU KERETANYA!" teriak Junpei dan dia melesat turun ke bawah. Aku mengikutinya, melompat turun dan berebut dengan Junpei untuk berlari ke kemudi.

Kami berdua menatap pedal di bawah setir, kepala pusing, kecepatan naik.

"YANG MANA REM, YANG MANA GAS?" jerit Junpei mencekikku. Bus oleng ke samping dan aku serta Junpei jatuh di kursi supir.

"KYAAAH!" terdengar jeritan Yukari melengking. Aku dan Junpei menatap ke depan, maut berada di depan mata.

"GYAAAAHH!" jerit kami berpelukan. Aku menendang-nendang ke bawah dan menginjak sesuatu. ARGH! JANGAN GAS! SEMOGA BUKAN GAS!

CRSSHHIIITT...!

"REMNYA!" teriak Junpei dengan wajah pucat pasi dengan harapan sebesar tai lalat menempel di dahinya, begitu mendengar suara rem. "SETIRNYA!" teriakku dan Junpei merampas setir di hadapan kami, membelok.

"HYAAA!" kami semua, satu bus menjerit dan akhirnya bus berhenti setelah menabrak kotak pos yang jaraknya cuma dua meter dari kereta.

Demi para dewa...kami...

Selamat...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**


End file.
